Дом без привидений
by Silver Arizona
Summary: Двое докторов из агенства генерации жизни "Зигмунд" пытаются выполнить последнее желание умирающего клиента. И все бы ничего, но старик пожелал... "увидеть невозможное".
1. Chapter 1

Мария Роудс ненавидела свою работу и была уверена, что все, кто занимается тем же, чем и она, также не питает любви к подобному роду деятельности. Она хотела стать врачом с детства. Лучшая в школе, первая на курсе в университете, Мария всегда была уверена в своем выборе. Но теперь, в ординатуре у нее возникла острая потребность оплачивать счета за учебу. Зарплаты ординатора хватало лишь на половину месячных выплат по кредиту за обучение. Не говоря о том, что надо что-то есть, где-то жить, красиво выглядеть, в конце концов. И выбор был не особо велик, нестандартный рабочий день не позволял ей проявлять разборчивость в отношении дополнительных заработков. А сиделка, закончившая медицинский факультет в одном из самых престижных университетов страны, могла рассчитывать на хорошие деньги. И все же каждый раз, когда она подавала судно свои пациентам в то время, пока их рвало, когда она обмывала дряхлых стариков, когда они стонали ночами так, что она вынуждена была приходить на дежурство, уже не спав до этого пару суток, Мария думала, что не к этому она стремилась. "Я врач, а не санитарка! – хотелось закричать ей в лицо этим больным и умирающим людям. – Я была лучшей, чтобы спасать людей, а не смотреть на их слабость, на их страдания, вытекающие из них жидкости!" Самой же большой несправедливостью в своей жизни она считала тот факт, что ей пришлось ухаживать за отцом, сердце которого после последнего приступа уже никогда не восстановится. Она любила отца и жалела его, но… Мария взяла две недели за свой счет в больнице, отказала сразу двум небедным старикам, ухаживала за отцом, пока запас ее денег подходил к концу. Тяжелее обычного ей было выполнять свои ненавистные ежедневные обязанности бесплатно, потому что таков был ее дочерний долг перед тем, кто потратил всю свою жизнь на бессмысленные поиски, был одержим какой-то ерундой, чем отпугнул свою жену, ее мать. Никогда отец не помогал ей деньгами, все, что он мог предложить, это свою отцовскую поддержку, которая заключалась в возможности пожить неделю в его гостевой комнате, пока у нее снова не появятся средства на аренду. И как в конце этой истории оказалось, у него были накопления. Последние пять лет отец откладывал деньги. И не могло быть никаких сомнений, в последние годы, месяцы и дни своей жизни он думал не о дочери, а только о своей мечте. Убедившись, что найти ее он уже не успеет, он решил: "Пусть не на самом деле, но для меня же не будет разницы!" И потратил все на воспоминания, отдал деньги агентству "Зигмунд", сотрудников которой Мария возненавидела заочно.


	2. Chapter 2

Заходящее солнце слепило глаза, и Ева опустила солнцезащитный козырек, теперь ехать оставалось недолго.  
- Почему мы опять приезжаем к вечеру? - послышалось недовольное ворчание с соседнего сиденья.  
- Потому что задание мы взяли днем и тут же поехали, - терпеливо ответила Ева.  
Высокое качество выполненной работы всегда было ее приоритетом. Если работа проводилась совместно с кем-то, и это происходило неоднократно, то она чувствовала необходимость быть уверенной в этом человеке. А также в идеале в отношениях с этим гипотетическим человеком должны были присутствовать доверие и равноправие. Однако, как показывала жизнь, идеал был не достижим, и совместная работа с Нилом Уоттсом зачастую напоминала Еве скорее опеку, чем партнерство.  
- Работать, возможно, придется снова ночью, - заметил Нил.  
- Да, пожалуй. Может даже больше, чем одну ночь.  
- И ты опять сильно утомишься.  
- И это тоже весьма вероятно, особенно если учесть, что я веду машину уже полтора часа, - Еве не понравился тон коллеги, она насторожилась. – К чему ты это сказал?  
- Я из самого благородно побуждения, - Хитро улыбнулся Нил, сводя возможное доверие к своим словам до нуля. – Ты, как всегда, устанешь намного сильнее меня, так что на обратном пути машину лучше доверить мне.  
- Мы это уже обсудили. Я дала слово боссу, что пока страховая фирма не заплатит за ремонт нашего автомобиля, за руль я тебя не пущу. А я всегда выполняю обещания, Нил.  
- Ты скучная.  
- Нет, у меня просто есть принципы. А тебе не помешало бы держать себя в руках чаще.  
- Не, ты все же зануда. Именно мой творческий подход играет решающую роль в идеальном выполнении работы! Тебе стоило бы меня поблагодарить.  
- Творческий подход?! Да если бы не я, ты бы и дня на этой работе не продержался!  
- Поворот! Ева, поворот! Ну вот, ты проехала нужный дом.

- Потрясающе, Нил, - уже успокоившись и выбравшись из машины, сказала Ева. – Ты умудряешься ухудшать аварийную обстановку даже не будучи за рулем.  
- Не сваливай все на меня, если бы ты была более внимательной…  
- Заткнись и доставай оборудование. Тебе повезло, что донести надо только от подъездной дорожки до двери.  
- И почему ты ни разу не делала этого вместо меня?  
- Я работаю головой. К тому же ты отдыхал, пока я вела машину.  
- Хватит меня попрекать этим. И я заплатил за бензин.  
- Не твоя заслуга, это тоже было требованием босса, - Ева нажала на звонок.  
- Если слушать тебя, то от меня никакой пользы нет.  
- Ты умеешь подключать и настраивать аппарат.  
Нил не успел ничего ответить, дверь открылась, и в проеме доктора увидели изможденную женщину.  
- Здравствуйте, я доктор Розалин, а это доктор Уоттс из агентства генерации жизни "Зигмунд". Эм… Вы дочь нашего клиента? – с надеждой спросила Ева.  
- Да, - уставшим голосом ответила женщина и отошла, приглашая их войти. – Я Мария.  
- Отлично, мисс Роудс! Тогда Вы сможете рассказать нам о жизни вашего отца.  
- В этом нет необходимости, мой папа хоть и очень слаб, но еще в сознании и сможет сам сообщить вам самое необходимое, а если у вас возникнут еще вопросы, тогда уж обращайтесь ко мне.  
- Работать и верно придется, пока клиент спит, - неуместно радостно зашептал Нил откуда-то сзади. - Вы не расстраивайтесь мисс Роудс, нам уже не впервой! Хотя, вот, доктор Розалин не любит пропускать здоровый сон. А мне главное кофе наливать регулярно, и все будет…  
- Да уймешься ты, наконец? – процедила Ева. – Извините его, мисс Роудс.  
- Ох, да, и зовите меня Марией, - она легко улыбнулась, и доктора с удивлением заметили, что ей не больше двадцати пяти лет.

- Простите, пожалуйста, Вы не могли бы повторить?  
- Конечно, - доброжелательно кивнул Энтони Роудс. – Я хочу встретить настоящее сверхъестественное явление. Оборотни, НЛО, снежный человек, зомби, вампиры, параллельные миры, привидения… Мне все равно что, главное, чтобы оно было на самом деле.  
- Мне кажется, или с каждым разом запросы все необычнее, а работа все сложнее? – наклонившись к коллеге, спросил Нил.  
- Видите ли, мистер Роудс, - обратилась к пожилому мужчине Ева, - Только Вы сами можете исполнить свою мечту. В наших силах, лишь заставить Вас захотеть это в том возрасте, когда желание повлияло бы на всю Вашу жизнь и самые главные решения в ней. Но если оно в принципе невозможно…  
- Это возможно, - прервал ее старик. – Я уверен, что мы справимся. Я хочу увидеть невозможное!  
- Я только что услышал противоречие в его словах, - прошептал Нил.  
- Мне кажется, или ты изо всех сил пытаешься заставить меня отказаться от задания? – резко обернулась Ева.  
- Нет-нет, у меня и в мыслях не было! Просто как вообще возможно его выполнить?  
- Понятия не имею, но мы же получили четкие указания. А знаешь, почему нас направили именно к этому клиенту? Потому что кто-то в офисе вопил на каждом углу, что мы "Лучшая команда во всем агентстве"! Угадай, кто это был?  
- Я говорил только правду…  
- Простите, что я вас прервала, - тихо сказала незаметно вошедшая в комнату отца Мария. – Я просто хотела сказать, что, к сожалению, мы не сможем оплатить ваше проживание в гостинице. К тому же, ехать до ближайшей довольно долго. А гостевая комната в доме одна, но если вас устроит диван в гостиной на первом этаже…  
- Очень даже. Меня, например, отлично устроит комната, - произнесла, привстав со стула Ева. – И я отдохну там пару часов до того как мистер Роудс уснет. А доктор Уоттс пока может продолжить беседу с Вашим отцом, чтобы лучше разобраться в ситуации. Вы не покажете мне комнату, Мария?  
- Какая наглость… - пробормотал Нил. – И ведь беседа с клиентом входит в твои обязанности, Ева.  
- Сбор информации, в целях эффективности, может быть произведен тем сотрудником, который демонстрирует большую заинтересованность в деле. Удачи!  
- Ах да, твои долбаные правила!

Не то чтобы Нилу Уоттсу не нравились запутанные задания, просто он предпочитал те, после которых можно похвастаться перед коллегами. Кто мог знать, что это только увеличит вероятность назначения именно на сложное, если не сказать, нерешаемое дело.  
- Нам бы было намного проще, если бы вы рассказали о Вашем… увлечении побольше, Мистер Роудс.  
- Я интересуюсь паранормальным с самого детства. Помню, как папа подарил мне книжку про колдунов. И я тогда подумал, существует ли в нашем мире что-то такое, волшебное. Что было бы сложно заметить и найти, но то, что вселяло веру и восхищение. Потом вроде я рассказал об этом другу, Сэмми, а тот посмеялся надо мной. А я, кажется, из обиды полез искать дом с привидениями. Вы же знаете, в каждом маленьком городке есть такой заброшенный дом. Привидений там не оказалось, но это почему-то меня не остановило. Я, наоборот, еще усерднее стал предпринимать попытки доказать, что необычные явления существуют! Я бросался во все подряд, поездил по стране, искал НЛО, снежного человека, однажды даже пытался разыскать настоящего Санта Клауса. Но… я заболел, а мои мечты… Я уверен, что что-то, чего никто не замечает, есть. Что оно существует, но никто не видит. И что я должен, обязан показать это всему миру.

- Я понимаю, что этому не суждено сбыться в реальности. Я лишь надеюсь, что кто-то сможет сделать это за меня. А я… я хочу умереть счастливым и уверенным, что сделал то, к чему шел всю жизнь.  
- Понимаю. Мы изо всех сил постараемся сделать это, Энтони. Если это возможно, я бы изучил что-нибудь из вещей, связанных с Вашим прошлым. Что посоветуете?  
- Можете осмотреть подборку журналов в гараже, фотоальбом и мою гордость – коллекцию паранормальных редкостей в кабинете. Но начать я бы посоветовал с моих статей.  
- Уверен, этим с радостью займется доктор Розалин, - усмехнулся Нил. – Не скучать же ей, пока я буду ходить по дому.  
- Вы, кажется, обижены на свою коллегу? – Энтони Роудс с трудом приподнялся с подушки.  
- Обижен? Глупости! Еще не родилась женщина, которая способна задеть чувства доктора Уоттса! Но это не отменяет того, что она свалила на меня всю сложную работу.  
- Вы смотрите на ее поступок не под тем углом. Она доверила Вам часть своих обязанностей и верит, что Вы справитесь. А это немалого стоит, когда работаешь с кем-то. Я знаю это, потому что… Вы сами уведите. Сэм, он… Извините, я сильно устал. Да, вы все увидите сами, - тихим голосом медленно проговорил старик.  
Спустя пару секунд Нил встал со стула и направился к двери.  
- Отдыхайте, мистер Роудс.

Кабинет оказался переделанной и заставленной шкафами бывшей кладовкой, а "коллекция" - набором разномастных обломков и весьма обыденных предметов, присыпанных древесной пылью, которая, как предполагал Нил, появилась из-за того, что никто не взялся за избавление от термитов с книжной полки, что следовало сделать уже давно. Благодаря этому добрая половина книг, а также коряги, миниатюрное новогоднее дерево и маленькая корзиночка с тем, что когда-то было сушеными грибами пришли в полную негодность и были трудно опознаваемы.  
- Да, чувак, не хотел бы я, чтоб меня моя мечта привела к последнему часу в доме, где все разваливается и нет второй гостевой, - по привычке вслух обратился к своему клиенту Нил и сдул пыль с ближайшей полки.  
Рядом с тем, что на первый взгляд показалось абсолютно бессмысленным барахлом, обнаружились таблички, благодаря которым он узнал, что ржавеющая железка - это "Обломок разбившегося неопознанного летающего объекта", мутная колба - это "Образец эктоплазмы из дома № 16 с улицы Морин", а разломанный плеер и вовсе не плеер, а "Прибор, неизвестного назначения, но входящий в область интересов правительственных агентов".  
- Нет, нам определенно стоит запрашивать выписки о психическом здоровье пациентов _перед_ тем как ехать к ним. Однако нет худа без добра…

Он застал Еву за просмотром статей Роудса и пожалел, что не успел лично поручить ей столь интересное занятие.  
- Знаешь, Нил, неплохо было бы стучать, - не поворачиваясь к нему, сообщила Ева. – Может я на самом деле решила поспать пару часов.  
- А может я на это и рассчитывал, и моим настоящим намерением было сунуть твою руку в таз с теплой водой?  
Это заставило ее оторвать взгляд от компьютера и повернуться к нему.  
- Спасибо, что предупредил. Я попрошу у Марии ключ от комнаты, - с улыбкой в голосе произнесла Ева. – Нашел что-то интересное?  
- О да, кажется, я собрал нам сразу весь набор мементо, не придется распознавать их в процессе изучения воспоминаний. И то, что они из себя представляют, заставило меня усомниться в его душевном благополучии.  
- Ну, раз уж ты об этом… Мария дала мне доступ к компьютеру и показала статьи отца. Они слишком эмоциональны и лишены доказательств. Напоминает речи фанатика в самом плохом понимании этого слова. Я тоже подумала о запросе медицинской документации.  
- Можешь заняться этим, если только еще не передумала поспать перед работой, - подмигнул коллеге Нил.  
- Только не после столь прямолинейных намеков.  
- Ну, раз ты лишила меня веселья, я пойду, подготовлю пару пакостей для тебя на время нашего приключения. Заодно подключу оборудование. Присоединяйся, когда закончишь с чтением, - бодро сказал Нил и вышел в коридор.


	3. Chapter 3

Они убедились, что Энтони Роудс крепко уснул, взяли у Марии монитор пациента и предупредили ее обо всех возможных проблемах. Настало время работы.  
Ева надела свой шлем, по привычке крепко зажмурилась и приготовилась к переходу в воспоминания. Когда ее глаза открылись, она уже стояла в тесном помещении со шкафами и полками, забитыми, по ее мнению, всяческим бесполезным хламом. Нил либо где-то застрял, либо попал в другое помещение. Ева, которую совсем не прельщала вероятность оказаться в маленьком помещении с грязью, мусором и человеком, чьи поступки через раз напоминали поведение девятилетнего ребенка, решла, что лучше не задерживаться. Посчитав, что для первого мементо в любом случае понадобится мистер Роудс, она отправилась искать его. Хозяин дома оказался в своей комнате почти в таком же состоянии, в котором Ева видела его несколько часов назад в реальности. Он наносил пометки на черновик своей последней статьи, которую она еще не видела. Ева тоже обожала свою работу, посвящала ей почти все свободное время, исследовала феноменологию и технологию изменения человеческих воспоминаний, и тоже писала различные материалы по ней, но ее поражали различия между ней и Энтони Роудсом. Она работала умом, а не сердцем, никогда не позволяла своим желаниям затмить действительность, а Энтони… Он был для нее одержимым своей страстью, но то, куда его привела эта страсть, теперь вызывало только жалость. Клиент был ей неприятен, но Ева не хотела, чтобы это повлияло на эффективность ее действий, поэтому воспользовалась возможностью спихнуть даже минимальное общение с ним на Нила. К тому же, задание явно требовало гибкого и необычного подхода. "Не получится просто заставить его _захотеть_, - подумала Ева, разглядывая изможденное, но заинтересованное лицо старика. – Он и так всю жизнь этого хотел. И мы не сможем обмануть его сознание, выдав какую-нибудь малоизвестную штуку за сверхъестественное явление, ведь блок общей информации нам просто не позволит. Но босс четко сказал, что мы должны взяться за это задание и выполнить его. Если в ходе работы, я найду что-то, что будет очевидной подсказкой к решению, то это лишь подтвердит мою догадку, что босс знает намного больше, чем говорит нам. И это не просто имя и желание".  
Она уже было собиралась пойти осмотреть другие комнаты, как вошел Нил.  
- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он. – Я думал, мы быстренько закинем тут якорь и отправимся дальше.  
- Этим и занимаюсь. Разве нам не нужно попросить у Энтони первое мементо?  
- Ты все пропустила мимо ушей. Я же уже сказал, что нашел все, что нужно. Пошли.  
Ева в спешке вышла следом за ним из комнаты.  
- Почему ты задержался? – поинтересовалась она.  
- Я… а, ерунда, надо было позвонить. Да и не было меня всего секунды две.  
- Я половину его писанины успела прочесть, пока ждала. А кому ты звонил?  
- Слушай, у нас что, допрос? – раздраженно бросил Нил и ускорил шаг.  
- Чего разозлился? – удивилась Ева. – Я подумала, вдруг, это связано с делом.  
- Не связано. Извини, просто ты иногда такой дотошной бываешь, что жуть!  
- Это не дотошность, а тщательность! То чего тебе сильно не хватает и то, благодаря чему у тебя появился бы повод похвастаться перед коллегами!  
- За то, что мы справляемся со всеми заданиями, надо сказать спасибо моей находчивости и гениальности.  
- А помнишь, как когда я в отпуск ушла, ты чуть дело не завалил, гений? – усмехнулась Ева.  
- Это не считается, я же справился, - еле слышно пробормотал в ответ Нил.  
- Ты? Неужели сам? Наверное, кто-то другой звонил мне пять раз посреди ночи и орал в трубку, что не хочет, чтобы его уволили и умолял подсказать, что ему делать? Что - что ты там мямлишь, я не слышу?  
- Незначительные детали, - чуть громче, но все также невнятно проворчал Нил. – Ты между прочим, как и я, спешила. А мы стоим тут уже минут пять и пустой болтовней занимаемся. Пошли уже мементо активировать.  
- Допустим, что барахло в кладовке представляет собой действительно важные для Энтони предметы воспоминаний. Предположим также, что они подойдут как мементо. Но как мы выберем нужное? – спросила Ева и остановилась на пороге, желая избежать контактов с захламленным помещением.  
- Если бы ты проявляла свою дотошность в том месте, где она необходима, то заметила бы, что каждый предмет на полках пронумерован и расположен рядом с табличкой, на которой не просто написано, что он собой представляет, но и указано, когда именно судьба свела с ним нашего клиента, - саркастически заметил Нил, демонстративно поворачиваясь и разводя руками в стороны.  
Ева пробралась мимо него к наименее грязному участку сооружений, отдаленно напоминающих книжные полки, и смахнула стружку с табличек.  
- Откуда тут столько пыли? – спросила она, разглядывая надпись под старой и потрепанной книгой.  
- Я думаю, это из-за того, что они не вывели термитов.  
- Что?! – Ева резко развернулась, книга упала на пол, подняв с пола мутно-серое облачко.  
- Не понял? – Нил попытался изобразить удивление, но улыбка его выдала.  
- Тут есть термиты? – воскликнула Ева и сделала шаг в сторону выхода, который внезапно оказался загорожен.  
- Да ладно тебе, - нарочито безразлично протянул Нил, продолжая стоять точно посреди прохода. – Это всего лишь маленькие ползающие насекомые. Что они могут сделать? Ну, заберутся на тебя, ну побегают по коже, может, запутаются в волосах, заползут в…  
- Выпусти меня! – в полный голос завопила Ева и попыталась протиснуться в щель между шкафом и препятствующим ее свободе мучителем.  
К сожалению, ловкости для такого маневра ей не хватило. Полка, изъеденная термитами, закачалась и с грохотом рассыпалась, превратившись в кучу обломков и целиком засыпав девушку пылью, древесной стружкой и щепками.  
- Перезапусти! – она продолжала кричать, тщетно отряхивая лицо и одежду. – Немедленно перезапусти воспоминание!  
Раздался щелчок, и Ева с облегчением поняла, что стоит в коридоре и по ней ничто не ползает. Дверь в кладовку отворилась, в проеме показался Нил с неуместно счастливым выражением на лице.  
- Никто никогда не должен об этом узнать, - максимально спокойным голосом произнесла Ева.  
- Столько лет… столько лет я пытался найти твою слабость. Я же обещал, что месть за оливки будет страшной?  
- Как ты узнал?  
- Ты думала, я не замечу, что ты всякий раз берешь отпуск тогда, когда на нашем этаже травят насекомых? Они так мило целую неделю после этого ордами бегут к соседям!  
- Заткнись! И пошли быстрее отсюда.  
- Как пожелаешь, - еще радостнее улыбнулся Нил и приглашающим жестом распахнул дверь шире.  
- Ты же понимаешь, что я туда больше не войду? – покачала головой Ева и демонстративно отвернулась к окну.  
Нил пожал плечами и скрылся внутри помещения. Спустя минуту, он вышел, держа в руках ветку.  
- Я не буду это трогать, - категоричным тоном заявила Ева. – Мне общения с деревянными вещами на неделю хватит.  
- Ты же понимаешь, что, даже, если мементо активирую я, тебе для прохода все равно придется прикоснуться? – спросил Нил, и ветка в его руке стала ярче.  
Ева зажмурилась и кончиком указательного пальца дотронулась до деревяшки.


	4. Chapter 4

Переход был относительно удачным. Они стояли посреди ночи в лесной глуши на чем-то, напоминающим большое гнездо и состоящим из таких же веточек, как и та, что была в доме Энтони. Воспоминание было тем, которое и требовалось, но были и минусы.  
- Как-то тут темновато, - задумчиво сказала разглядывающая звездное небо Ева.  
- Да, когда живешь в городе, отвыкаешь от настоящей темноты.  
- Каждый раз как с кем-то на природе оказываюсь, слышу эту фразу. Но вынуждена вновь согласиться.  
- Кстати об этом… Я тут кое-какие настройки подкрутил, смотри, как я теперь могу.  
Нил поднял руки и драматично продекламировал:  
- И да изгонит тьму свет технического прогресса!  
Над головами докторов повисла осветившая гнездо сфера. – Я называю это промежуточное воздействие на временную плоскость. Заметь, что мы можем теперь не только непосредственно влиять на воспоминания, но и создавать дополнительные, сложно функционирующие объекты, которые будут взаимодействовать с реальностью в воспоминаниях клиента. Ограничено. Ну, я надеюсь…  
- Даже не знаю, что мне нравится больше, твои позерские фразочки или техническая ерунда.  
- Да ладно тебе! Я стараюсь сделать нашу работу увлекательнее, а не сводить все к рутине как некоторые.  
- Тебе нравятся зомби, Нил? – усмехнулась Ева.  
- Ах, да, почти забыл. Видимо, чувство юмора у тебя ограничено стремлением посмеяться надо мной.  
- Я что-то не уловила разницы между этим и тем, что мы делали раньше. Ведь мы меняли воспоминания, в том числе, за счет введения дополнительных элементов.  
- Ты говоришь об изменении самого воспоминания. Я же придумал способ ввести дополнительное измерение. Это как пласт пространства между нами и памятью клиента, объекты которого могут взаимодействовать и с нами, и с реальностью воспоминания, - гордо заявил Нил.  
- Это радикальное изменение, тебе не кажется? Его необходимо согласовать с начальством, чего, как я думаю, ты не сделал. Ты хоть протестировал оборудование перед работой?  
- Времени было немного, я полагал, что мы сделаем это по ходу дела. Слушай, это же мелочи, ерунда. Ну что может быть не так, если за работу взялся я? Лучше скажи, ты тоже слышишь этот странный звук? – Нил растерянно обернулся.  
- Не пытайся меня отвлечь! Это грубейшее нарушение правил эксплуатации оборудования и техники безопасности. И не надо так сопеть, будто я ругаю тебя без повода!  
- Это не я. Обернись!  
Звуки тяжелого дыхания стали нарастать и уже напоминали скорее рычание. Нил напряженно всматривался в темноту, однако глаза уже привыкли к свету, а блики от сферы на очках еще сильнее затрудняли видимость.  
- Это может быть то, что мы ищем, - прошептала Ева и медленно пошла в сторону источника звука.  
- Я не думаю, что все будет так просто, - так же тихо ответил Нил. – Первое воспоминание и тут же решение как выполнить контракт? Ни одного случая такого не припомню.  
- Тише, Нил. Помолчи минутку, - одернула его Ева, удаляясь все глубже в темноту.  
Нил только на секунду задумался, идти ли за ней, как рычание переросло в оглушительный рев. Из густых ивовых зарослей раздался сдавленный возглас, заставивший Нила рефлекторно отшатнуться в сторону. За это он тут же мысленно поблагодарил коллегу, потому что по тому месту, где он только что стоял, невероятно быстро пронеслось нечто большое и мохнатое.  
- Ева, ты в порядке? – оправившись от испуга, крикнул он в сторону кустов.  
- Оно меня толкнуло, - удивленно протянула Ева, выходя на свет и поправляя помявшейся лабораторный халат. – Выключи видимость и взаимодействие.  
- Все было выключено… Смотри, у тебя тут кровь, - Нил потянул рукав ее халата ближе к глазам. – Похоже на царапину.  
- Быть этого не может. Мы же не… - пробормотала Ева, задумчиво разглядывая окровавленную ткань, но лицо ее достаточно быстро сменило выражение на понимание происходящего, а затем на крайнюю степень сердитости. – Что за настройки ты там подкрутил, идиот?!  
Она начала угрожающе наступать на коллегу, со злобой выплевывая слова:  
- Чудовище, которое породила чересчур богатая фантазия нашего клиента, видит нас, несмотря на ограничения, и пытается меня сожрать!  
- Ева, успокойся! Мы тут все еще в виде проекции. Твоя царапина лишь визуальный эффект, который никак не отражается на настоящей реальности. Это как моя светящаяся сфера.  
- Тогда почему этот якобы не отражающийся на реальности "визуальный эффект" на моей руке начинает довольно ощутимо болеть?!  
- Я уверен, это не более чем самовнушение!  
- Самовнушение, значит? Очень хорошо, Нил. Когда в следующий раз этот монстр на нас набросится, ты сможешь спокойно встать между мной и ним, и пока оно будет раздирать тебя на части, я успею удрать. А ты, главное, говори себе, что это самовнушение.  
- Я же умру от болевого шока! – возмутился Нил.  
- Ах, значит, ты признаешь, что реальная опасность существует? Хорошо, тогда выходим отсюда немедленно. Потом звоним в техотдел и просим привезти нам новое оборудование.  
- Э-э-э-э-э… Погоди, Ева, не горячись. Видишь ли, техники просто так нам новую машину не поставят. Они заберут нашу, и когда они ее протестируют…  
- Так вот оно что! – начинающая было успокаиваться Ева, вновь повысила голос. – Ты боишься, что тебя накажут?!  
- Мне грозит не просто взыскание или штраф, - попытался оправдаться Нил. – Как ты со своим потрясающим знанием должностных обязанностей, то, что я сделал, это "грубейшее нарушение эксплуатации оборудования и техники безопасности". Меня уволят, Ева.

- И тебе в напарники дадут Алистера.  
- Хорошо, а что предлагаешь ты?  
- Будем делать нашу работу. Только постараемся быть чуть более аккуратными, чем обычно.  
- Можно попробовать, но если что-то пойдет не так… Я знаю, как ты боишься высоты, Нил. И поверь, теперь, падать будет по-настоящему страшно.  
- Ладно, раз мы это обсудили, можем приступать к тому, ради чего мы тут. Нам нужны ключевые воспоминания, не так ли?  
- Одно я уже нашла, - сказала Ева, потирая раненую руку. – Или вернее, оно меня нашло.  
- Да-да, я во всем виноват, уж прости меня, пожалуйста. А ведь, я старался разнообразить наши возможности, и, должен сказать, в целом, вижу в нашем положении определенные плюсы.  
- Еще раз говорю, когда тварь вернется, хоть закидывай ее этими плюсами до смерти! Теперь к делу. Полагаю, что у Энтони непомерно развитое воображение. И это в определенное мере влияет на его ожидания относительно того, что он ищет.  
- Ты вроде когда-то говорила, что такое бывает только у детей?  
- Преимущественно у детей, - согласилась Ева. – И это странно. Могу предположить, что это настолько значимая тема для мистера Роудса, что желание берет верх над рассудительностью. Вариантов много, думаю, мы разберемся по ходу работы. Меня больше интересует, почему оно на меня напало.  
- Мне кажтся, это потому, что мы стоим в его гнезде, - глубокомысленно изрек Нил. – А еще, я думаю, что вон те, приближающиеся из темноты глаза намекают на то, что пора бежать.  
Он подтолкнул Еву в сторону наиболее плотно стоящих деревьев и, оглянувшись на чудовище в последний раз, побежал следом за коллегой. Ему показалось, что всего в метре позади него пополам сломалось огромное бревно. Треск был оглушительным, но Нил все равно услышал, как испуганно вскрикнула где-то слева Ева. Звук шагов был тяжелым и заметно более редким, чем у бегущего человека, что Нил расценил как неблагоприятный для них признак того, что существо было крайне большим, а его ноги – очень длинными. Петлять между стволами деревьев стало сложнее, чаще начали попадаться старые ели, чьи высохшие ветви цепляли одежду и тормозили движение. Ева крикнула еще раз и неуклюже упала. На секунду Нилу показалось, что рычание позади них стало радостным.  
- Помоги подняться, - попросила Ева и, ухватившись за протянутую Нилом руку, указала в сторону. – Бежим туда, оно отстает, когда заросли гуще.  
- Мы там тоже начнем тормозить, - не согласился Нил. – Надо его запутать.  
- Как? Если побежим через кусты, то по дороге сможешь придумать, как будешь его запутывать.  
Нил поднял глаза на почти погасший огонек света и поспешил за Евой. Чудовище, казалось, прибавило шагу, в отличие от убегающих, чье хриплое дыхание, как будто, давало монстру силы. Кусты, как и предположила Ева, затормозили его, но ликование докторов длилось недолго. В наступившей темноте, выскочив из зарослей, успешно выполнявших функцию дезориентации всех, кто в них побывал, Нил радостно рванулся вперед, и чуть было не сорвался в неожиданно появившуюся под ногами огромную черную пропасть.  
- Обрыв воспоминания! – предостерегающе крикнул он Еве.  
- Потрясающе, - прокомментировала она происходящее, когда тоже увидела провал. – Это ну совсем не похоже на то, чем мы должны заниматься!  
- Знаю, - сказал Нил, поворачиваясь к деревьям лицом. – Надо разделиться.  
- Чего?  
- Беги направо вниз по пригорку, там местность ровнее. Если нам повезет, дорога окажется с той стороны и там же лагерь Энтони. А я постараюсь отвлечь эту лохматую хреновину.  
- Ты шутишь, да? Это дурацкий план! Даже хуже, чем запутать его. Ты ведь не думаешь, что один против чудовища из кошмарных фантазий ты справишься лучше, чем вместе со мной?  
- Нет, я думаю, что один я бегу быстрее, что твои придирки и подшучивания меня отвлекают, что при всем этом ты права, и эта штука бегает за нами, потому что именно я облажался с настройками. А еще я думаю, что если долго стоять и обсуждать, кто из нас тут прав, то оно нас съест. Так что поспеши найти лагерь, и молись, чтобы громкие звуки отвлекали его от желания откусить кусочек доктора Розалин.  
На какой-то момент Нилу показалось, что стремление Евы доказать свою правоту окажется сильнее ее инстинкта самосохранения, но она послушно спустилась с пригорка и поспешила оказаться подальше от места, где велика была возможность оказаться в пасти несуществующего создания.  
- Так, зверюга… - обратился оставшийся в одиночестве Нил к желтым горящим глазам, которые выжидающе смотрели на него из-за ближайших деревьев. – Сейчас ты узнаешь, что твоя сила и быстрота ничто по сравнению с моим интеллектом! Да-да, рычи, сколько влезет, я тебя не боюсь. Ну, давай, давай, ближе подходи!  
Сразу после этих слов существо издало очередной злобный рык и бросилось за Нилом, который уже со всех ног убегал от него по краю воспоминания.

Плутая по лесу уже на протяжении двадцати минут, Нил размышлял о том, насколько обширным оказалось пространство воспоминания. В тот момент, когда он уже всерьез начал задумываться о полном перезапуске воспоминания, что, по его мнению, скорее всего, привело бы к тому, что от лесного чудовища бегать все равно бы пришлось, впереди за деревьями показался слабый желтый огонек. Нил вышел на маленькую поляну, на которой как раз хватало места, чтобы разместить палатку и костерок перед ней. Ева сидела на скрученном спальном мешке и при свете карманного фонарика листала потрепанного вида тетрадку. Нил подумал, что он никогда не стал бы искать импровизированное сиденье, а устроился бы прямо на земле, и нашел бы эту позу более удобной. Ева подняла глаза, и Нил увидел в ее взгляде намек на облегчение, хоть и предположил, что возможно ему просто показалось.  
- Отличная идея с фонариком, - указал он на предмет в ее руке.  
- Да, воспользовалась твоим изобретением. Не так пафосно как световые сферы и огненные шары, но так же эффективно, - ответила Ева. – Я рада, что та тварь тебя не съела.  
- Само собой, она меня не тронула. Я же доктор Нил Уоттс, великий борец с нечистью!  
- Ну конечно! А почему, великий наш борец, ты как-то кривобоко стоишь и прихрамываешь, когда ходишь? – саркастическим тоном поинтересовалась Ева. – Ну-ка повернись.  
- Эм… нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо.  
Но Ева, вскочив, быстро оказалась у Нила за спиной.  
- Ага! – торжествующе воскликнула она. – Я так и думала. Листья в волосах, халат изодран, а на спине отпечаток огромной лапы. Избавлял нас от нечисти, катаясь по земле?  
- Зато я узнал, что оно не лазает по деревьям!  
Ева улыбнулась и вернулась к палатке.  
- На самом деле я благодарна, что ты его отвлек, - уже серьезно сказала она.  
- Ну, не думала же ты, что я на самом деле подставлю тебя, если мы столкнемся с реальной опасностью?  
- Мы настолько редко с ней сталкиваемся, что, пожалуй, шутливое пожелание смерти друг другу стало нашей традицией, - ответила Ева и помахала тетрадкой в руке. - Я осмотрела это место, собрала оставшиеся ключевые воспоминания и изучила это. Дневник мистера Роудса. Он сильно помог мне понять, с чем мы столкнулись. Тебя это порадует, Нил. Он думал, что в лесу водится оборотень.  
- Лучше бы он думал меньше! У тебя не возникает чувства, что мы попали в какое-то шоу? Ты – Дин, я – Сэм, и папочкин дневник научит нас тому, как победить злого вервольфа!  
- Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты мечтал об этом с тех пор как посмотрел первую серию. На наше счастье существо видимо не приближалось к лагерю, поэтому тут безопасно.  
- Безопасно? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Нил, косясь взглядом на царапину на руке коллеги. – Ты в курсе, что если оборотень кого-то… хм… заденет, то…  
- Даже не пытайся закончить свою мысль! – внезапно угрожающе рявкнула Ева.  
- Я просто хотел спросить, хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь! Ну, раз это тебя совсем не беспокоит, то ладно, забудем! Обрадуй меня и скажи, что мементо ты тоже уже нашла.  
- Нет. Полагаю, что оно там же, где и наш клиент.  
- Даже не знаю, - вздохнул Нил. – У меня такое ощущение, что я прошел вдоль и поперек весь этот лес, и Энтони Роудса в нем не найти.  
- О нет, - сказала Ева, раскрывая тетрадь на последней странице. – Мы знаем, куда он пошел, и отправляемся следом. И быстро, а то непозволительно долго мы находимся в одном воспоминании.

Ева шла впереди, освещая дорогу фонариком, пока Нил листал дневник Энтони Роудса и спотыкался о каждый торчащий над землей корень.  
- Ты видела эти картинки? – удивленно спросил он. – Тут зарисовки лохнесского чудовища, привидений, летающих тарелок и какой-то огромной белой обезьяны.  
- Это йети. И полагаю, он тоже нам попадется в одном из ближайших воспоминаний, - пояснила Ева и пошла быстрее, заметив что-то на показавшейся за деревьями вырубке. – Смотри, это наш клиент.  
- А он не такой уж и старый, - сказала она, подходя к мистеру Роудсу, который сосредоточенно изучал следы на земле. – Наверное, тяжело ему было переживать раз за разом крах своей мечты, когда надежда на успех так обнадеживала его. Поэтому он так плохо выглядел, когда мы видели его дома.  
Отпечатки звериных лап были на удивление маленькими и принадлежали, вероятно, не тому выдуманному оборотню, который гонял докторов по лесу.  
- Это свернутое воспоминание, - отметил Нил и дотронулся до плеча Энтони.  
Воспоминание изменилось, но совсем не так, как того хотелось бы Нилу и Еве. Мистер Роудс оказался неподвижно лежащим под ближайшим кустарником, его рюкзак и фонарь валялись с противоположной стороны вырубки, а из зарослей послышалось уже знакомое докторам рычание. Медленно, словно торопиться ему было некуда, и, демонстрируя полную уверенность, что на этот раз парочка никчемных людишек убежать от него не сможет, на открытое пространство вышел оборотень. Даже на четырех лапах он был выше их. Свалявшаяся, местами выдранная шерсть и проглядывающая покрытая рубцами кожа свидетельствовали о том, что вервольф неоднократно участвовал во всевозможных драках, и из каждой выходил победителем, а капающая с клыков слюна и плотоядный взгляд давали понять, что он находит докторов если не аппетитными, то, по крайней мере, подходящими для приятной охоты со смертельным исходом.  
- Лезь на дерево, - тихим и преувеличенно спокойным голосом сказал Нил, обращаясь к коллеге.  
- Я… Я не уверена, что какие-либо движения сейчас, это удачная мысль, - пробормотала Ева в ответ.  
- А ты уверена, что стоять столбом и ждать, пока оно нападет, это лучший вариант? – повысил голос Нил.  
Ева одарила его сердитым взглядом, но послушно стала постепенно отступать к ближайшему дереву. Чудовище не преминуло отреагировать на это, с любопытством повернувшись к девушке мордой.  
- О нет, я так не думаю, - обратился к нему Нил. – Мне кажется, ты еще не закончил со мной.  
Оборотень отвел голову назад и, развернувшись боком, размеренно пошел полукругом, вынуждая Нила отойти от, казавшихся достаточно подходящими для трусливого бегства, кустов. Ева, ухватившись руками за толстую еловую ветку, пыталась нащупать опору под ногами.  
- Я тебе говорил, что мы еще поквитаемся? – продолжал разговаривать с результатом чрезмерно богатой фантазии клиента Нил, постепенно повышая голос. – И обещал, что в следующий раз тебе не удастся так удобно сбежать? Ты, конечно, боишься, но что ж поделать! Черт подери, Ева, да лезь же ты быстрее!  
- Готово! – торжествующе отозвалась Ева и запустила в оборотня шишкой.  
Тот, злобно рыкнув, на секунду перевел взгляд на нее, чем удачно воспользовался Нил, рванув со всех ног за деревья. Однако чудовище снова переключило свое внимание на него и быстро начало догонять, не реагируя больше на достаточно меткие попадания в него различного, нашедшегося на елке, лесного мусора.  
- Ева, я думаю, что шишки его не впечатляют! – прокричал Нил, пробегая под деревом, на котором сидела его коллега.  
- Тут больше ничего нет, - растерянно отозвалась Ева.  
- Придумай что-нибудь! Оно же меня убьет! - умоляюще выдохнул Нил, спрятавшись за пнем на краю вырубки, что чудесным образом спасло ему жизнь, когда скакавшее гигантскими прыжками, существо разом перемахнуло через доктора, пень и внушительного размера валежник.  
С елки послышался обреченный вздох, за которым неожиданно появился стремительно летящий сноп искр и пламени, влетевший оборотню прямо между ушей. Тот издал жалобный визг и принялся кататься по хворосту, стараясь загасить начинающую дымиться шерсть. Нил, не упуская открывшейся перед ним возможности, следуя собственному совету, стал карабкаться на дерево, подозрительно напоминающее дикую грушу.  
- Здорово! – одобрительно крикнул он Еве. – Я знал, что ты рано или поздно сдашься! Правда ведь, это классно? А если орать в этот момент что-то угрожающее, например, "Кииииииийаааа", то эффект усиливается.  
- Мы это уже обсуждали, - проворчала под нос, явно недовольная тем, что пришлось прибегать к спецэффектам, Ева. – Прикидываться шутом это твоя, и только твоя черта. Мне в школе не приходилось строить из себя не пойми что, из-за того что одноклассники меня не любили!  
- Конечно, "мисс Популярность", тебе не понять меня, мое чувство юмора и то, как оно важно для меня!  
- Нил, остынь, прошу тебя. Между прочим, твой вервольф потушился и теперь прыгает под моей елкой.  
- Какие у нас планы? - спросил Нил, удобнее устраиваясь на ветке. – Мне тут в голову пришло, – если у нас есть оборотень, почему бы не использовать его? Отправимся на более раннее воспоминание, дадим установку на подготовку к встрече с необычным существом, и все, работа сделана.  
- Вот поэтому, именно я старший агент по переносу воспоминаний, а не ты. Эта идея совершенно никуда не годится. Во-первых, чтобы попасть в соседнее воспоминание, нам нужно активировать мементо. А оно как раз под нами.  
- Ты уже нашла?  
- Рюкзак, - кратко пояснила Ева. – Во-вторых, Энтони готовился и без нас, и теперь валяется рядом с кустами, так что установка его не спасет. А в-третьих, он все же взрослый человек, и какой-то процент рациональности в нем все-таки присутствует. Именно поэтому сейчас тварь прыгает вокруг нас, а не пытается перегрызть ему горло, и из-за этого те следы на земле были не отпечатками лап оборотня.  
- И что ты предлагаешь?  
- Будем, как и предполагали раньше, пробираться дальше по воспоминаниям. Для этого, нужно выбраться отсюда. В дневнике Роудса говорилось, что он обратил внимание на это место после череды нападений на туристов. Что-то тут и верно водилось. Я думаю, что это какое-то животное. Если мы найдем этому доказательства и введем этот факт в общую базу данных, то рациональная часть сознания Энтони возьмет верх над фантазиями.  
- Логично, - согласился Нил. – Так что, я сейчас, наверное, выйду, чтобы поискать в сети информацию о нашем случае, а потом…  
- Если ты бросишь меня тут одну на съедение огромному монстру, то, клянусь, Нил, до дома ты живым не доберешься! – грозно пообещала Ева.  
- Ну… если хорошенько прикинуть… - задумчиво протянул Нил.  
- Неплохое начало, - усмехнулась Ева.  
- Теоретически можно попробовать вызвать что-то вроде голографического монитора в той плоскости, которую я добавил. Машина, кажется, имеет доступ к сети.  
- Давай, ты будешь подкреплять слова действиями?  
Перед Нилом в воздухе повис небольшой полупрозрачный экран.  
- Ты не поверишь, - воскликнул он спустя полминуты. – В этом районе неделю назад был пойман и усыплен одичавший ризеншнауцер!  
Раздалась короткая электронная трель, означающая добавление новых данных в базу. По воспоминанию пробежала рябь. Бегающий под деревьями оборотень пропал, лес мгновенно потерял свой зловещий вид, даже небо несколько посветлело.  
- Собака? – изумленно сказала спустившая на землю Ева, разглядывая свою руку, царапина с которой исчезла. – Поверить не могу, что из-за такой ерунды вся канитель заварилась.  
- Вот она сила воображения, - отозвался Нил, подходя к рюкзаку. – Ну, что, дамы вперед?


	5. Chapter 5

Кухня в доме мистера Роудса была немногим просторнее кладовки, однако, наличие только лишь необходимой мебели позволяло передвигаться, не задевая других людей. Ева скучающим взглядом наблюдала, как Энтони паковал походный рюкзак, который, к ее удовольствию, оказался первым звеном памяти в данном воспоминании. После того как она случайно наткнулась на второе, Нил обнаружил, что мементо является GPS-навигатор, и убедив себя в том, что следующим пунктом их путешествия будет Бермудский треугольник, бегал по дому и выискивал сувениры, которые Энтони мог привезти из путешествия, считая, что именно они станут оставшимися ключами к активации мементо. Ева тем временем сидела за кухонным столом, смотрела на собирающегося мистера Роудса, лениво вертела в руках хлипкую на вид самодельную чашку, на которой детским подчерком было написано "Кружка любимого папочки" и ждала, когда Нил в очередной раз пронесется мимо, чтобы сказать ему, что плод трудов маленькой Марии является третьим звеном. Он появился в дверном проеме с книгой в руках, и на кухне стало на одного человека больше, чем нужно, чтобы поддерживать комфортную обстановку.  
- Ну, может быть, я ошибся, - сказал Нил, перелистывая страницы. - Но мои поиски были не совсем уж бесполезны.  
- Что это?  
- "Загадочные места нашей планеты". Четвертый том. А у тебя есть успехи?  
Ева кивнула в сторону кружки. Нил взглянул на надпись.  
- Если Роудс всегда был таким чокнутым, как близкие вообще могли терпеть его? – спросил он.  
- Думаю, что жена терпела его недолго. К тому же, у нас все шансы узнать в ближайшем будущем, каким семьянином он был.  
Искать на кухне было больше нечего, и они перешли в комнату Энтони.  
- Смотри, его фанатизм дошел даже сюда. Картинки с псевдодоказательствами НЛО вместо семейных фотографий! – неодобрительно покачала головой Ева, разглядывая настенную полочку.  
- Энтони тебе не нравится, да? – заметил Нил.  
- Это совсем не важно. Контракт - единственное, что меня волнует. Я выполняю свою работу качественно и с полной отдачей вне зависимости от личных симпатий.  
- О, я понял. Он тебе _сильно_ не нравится, - улыбнулся Нил. – А вот я нахожу его все более интересным с каждой минутой.  
- Если твое последнее желание будет таким же дурацким, то это сильно уронит тебя в моих глазах.  
- Человек следует за своей мечтой, Ева. Что в этом плохого?  
- Он потратил жизнь на это, - она ткнула пальцем в один из снимков с пятнами в небе.  
Карточка выскочила из ее рук и, стукнув о ножку комода, упала рядом с урной.  
- О, посмотри-ка, - воскликнул наклонившийся за снимком Нил, вытаскивая из мусорного ведра другую фотографию.  
Под трещинами разбитого стекла можно было различить воодушевленные лица улыбающихся молодых людей, стоящих на поле. В более высоком и светловолосом узнавался Энтони Роудс. Второй, худощавый и с лукавыми темными глазами, докторам был не знаком. Нил вытащил фотокарточку из рамки и перевернул.  
- "Тони и Сэм на мысе Канаверал", - прочитал он надпись на обороте.  
- Хм, разбил, а потом выкинул? Видимо, что-то у них не сложилось, - хмыкнула Ева. – Поздравляю, Нил, ты нашел последнее звено, пойдем активировать переход.

- Это определенно не Бермудский треугольник, - заметила Ева, тщетно силясь что-либо разглядеть в кромешной темноте вокруг. – Мгла, тишина и, почему тут так жутко холодно?  
Однако ответ она не получила. Рассмотреть хоть что-то в окружающем пространстве снова не получилось.  
- Нил? – позвала она.  
И снова не услышала ни звука. Раньше она в подобные ситуации на работе не попадала, что доставляло некоторое беспокойство, хоть Ева никогда в этом бы не призналась. Ей показалось, что в паре шагов что-то зашуршало. Она резко обернулась, и опять глаза ничего, кроме черноты, не различали. Ей стало по-настоящему страшно, шорох раздался совсем близко. Ева отступила в сторону, но наткнулась на что-то спиной, резко выдохнула, но отскочить не успела. То, с чем она столкнулась, поймало ее и, подхватив, лишило опоры под ногами и равновесия. Она закричала, пытаясь вырваться, эхо усилило звук ее голоса, словно все происходило на дне колодца. Внезапно ее крик заглушил хохот, весьма человеческий и очень знакомый.  
- Нил, ты сволочь проклятая! – завопила она с новой силой, изо всех сил, стараясь лягнуть ногой схватившего ее напарника. – Клянусь, я отомщу! Ты пожалеешь о том моменте, когда тебе в голову пришла эта идиотская затея!  
- Не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией! - Нил самым наглым образом игнорировал ее требования и продолжал веселиться, пока, неожиданно для обоих, в темноте не вспыхнул огонь и не заставил их замолчать.  
- Кто вы? И что вы тут делаете? – крайне изумленным тоном спросил появившийся перед ними Энтони Роудс, держа в руке факел, осветивший обледенелый грот.  
- Отпусти меня немедленно, - злобно прошептала Ева. – Он же нас видит!  
- А могу я поинтересоваться, где это "тут", сэр? – беззаботным голосом обратился к Роудсу Нил, разжимая руки.  
- Ну, где-то в пяти тысячах метров над уровнем моря, - усмехнулся Энтони. – И мне очень интересно, как вы можете не знать, где находитесь?  
- Вот черт! Быстрее отключай симулятор температуры. Мы в горах, - продолжала шептать Ева. – И поставь, наконец, паузу. Ты хоть представляешь, как глупо мы сейчас выглядим?  
- Ой, да ладно, как-нибудь выкрутимся, - тихо ответил ей Нил. – К тому же я не вижу тут ничего, кроме него. Боюсь, придется тянуть из него сведения.  
- Мы знаем, где находимся, мы спелеологи, - с улыбкой пояснил он их клиенту.  
- А отсутствие теплой одежды и обуви не мешает вам делать свою работу? – недоверчиво продолжил выспрашивать мистер Роудс.  
- Эм… закаливание является обязательной процедурой для тех исследователей, которых направили в этот регион.  
- Какой же бред ты несешь! – качая головой, простонала Ева.  
- А в этой пещере, Вы, наверное, ищете… - игнорируя ее, продолжил разговор с клиентом Нил.  
- Конечно же, снежного человека! – сказал Энтони.  
- Само собой разумеется! – бодро согласился с ним Нил. – Догадываюсь, что наше присутствие тут несколько смутило Вас. Да и снежного человека тут сейчас нет. Во всяком случае, мы его не видели, пока… исследовали этот грот. Может, попробуем поискать снаружи? Вы могли бы показать… то есть, проводить нас до выхода и заодно рассказать, что Вы уже выяснили о местных… существах.  
Энтони Роудс замолчал, и Ева почти уже убедилась, что в подсунутую ему историю он не поверит, и воспоминание все же придется перезапустить. Но тут он кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел по тоннелю, из которого появился несколько минут назад.  
- Пять тысяч метров - солидная высота, - заметила Ева. – Может, стоит проводить поиски в более пологих районах?  
- Его видели рядом с этим местом всего месяц назад, - ответил Энтони. – Я предположил, что его могут привлекать туристы.  
- Вы говорите так, словно полностью убеждены в наличие тут этого существа.  
- Конечно, я уверен! Я ищу что-то необычное уже больше тридцати лет. Не может же оно прятаться от меня вечно.  
- Какая несокрушимая логика, - пробормотала себе под нос Ева.  
- Существа, похожие на снежного человека, упоминались еще в Древней Греции, - продолжал тем временем свой рассказ Энтони. – Их описания встречаются у множества культур на всех континентах.  
- Вы же понимаете, что все эти описания могли быть просто ошибками восприятия или животными, которые давно вымерли. Даже если мы что-то и найдем, то, скорее всего, это будет крупный горный козел, медведь, снежный барс или просто обледеневший куст? – задумавшись, ответила ему Ева.  
- Ты что делаешь? Пытаешься сорвать нам задание? – яростно прошептал ей на ухо Нил.  
- Ой, я отвлеклась. Да и вряд ли мои рассуждения смогут изменить взгляды такого, как он.  
- Вы, девушка, совсем не верите в чудеса, да? – обернулся к Еве Энтони.  
- Я… - замялась она. – Никогда об этом не думала. И не искала. А почему Вам это так интересно?  
- Не знаю, - настала его очередь задумываться. – Я искал чудеса всю свою жизнь, но никогда не задавался вопросом, зачем я это делаю. Вот, например, этот йети. Если я найду его и получу доказательства, то наконец-то закончу свою работу. Опубликую ее в том журнале, который выписываю. И вообще, доказательство существование снежного человека - это же…  
- Слава и деньги, - закончил за него Нил. – Вот видишь, Ева, я был прав. Большинство самых странных контрактов, которые получает агентство, в итоге упираются во власть, славу и деньги.  
- Ты сильно упрощаешь.  
- Еще некоторые женщины желают быть красивыми, а некоторые мужчины желают красивых женщин. Но большинство клиентов все же догадываются, что женщины появятся сами, если есть статус и богатство.  
- Потрясающий взгляд на жизнь! – неодобрительно покачала головой Ева. – Когда будешь загадывать свое последнее желание, можешь заказать все сразу.  
- А я не говорил, что отношу себя к большинству. Кстати, пока мы тут обсуждали мое видение клиентов, наш Энтони куда-то пропал.  
- Куда он мог подеваться?  
- Может, туда? - указал Нил пальцем в сторону. – Где свет, там и выход, верно? Сколько звеньев мы собрали из его рассказа о местном бигфуте?  
- Все, но мементо я так и не обнаружила, - ответила Ева, приближаясь к выходу.  
Нестерпимо яркий свет ослепил их на какое-то время. Все вокруг было белым. Каждая снежинка на горном склоне сверкала слишком сильно, даже неестественно.  
- А где выход из пещеры? – изумленно спросила Ева, когда ее глаза привыкли к свету. – Мы же только что оттуда выбрались.  
- Может, обычная смена воспоминания? - отозвался Нил. – Меня больше волнует, где же все-таки наш клиент? Это ведь его память.  
- Даже если он отошел недалеко, мы все равно должны видеть грот или расселину, а тут просто сплошное белое полотно.  
- Я, кажется, что-то вижу, - сказал Нил, указывая на едва различимое темное пятно выше по склону.  
- Если это Энтони, то его сведения о горных обитателях стоит освежить. На такой высоте никто не может жить, - прокомментировала Ева.  
- Может быть, он заметил что-нибудь и пошел туда.  
- Я... У меня есть одно предположение. Пойдем скорее, надеюсь, что я не права.  
Подъем в гору для них не омрачался холодным стремительным ветром и низким давлением, но давал возможность полюбоваться видом возвышающегося над тяжелыми облаками горного хребта и, припорошенными снегом елями, оставшимися внизу позади них. Спустя пять минут доктора разглядели, что невдалеке перед ними в круге слегка потемневшего снега, недвижимый лежит их клиент.  
- У него высотная болезнь, Нил! – воскликнула Ева. – Поэтому вход в пещеру пропал. Это была галлюцинация или парамнезия, или псевдореминисценция.  
- Мне, между прочим, тоже не нравится, когда ты начинаешь умничать и сыпать сложными словами. Не упрекай меня больше в использовании технических терминов.  
- Я уже рассказывала об этом, хоть мы ни разу и не встречали подобное. Возможно, что из-за кислородного голодания у нашего клиента ложные воспоминания или их совмещения. Он, кстати, немолод. И, полагаю, теперь у него кончился кислородный баллон, и он потерял сознание. А мементо точно должно быть у него.  
- Ева, осторожнее, - остановил ее Нил в тот момент, когда она уже готова была бежать к Энтони. – Что-то не так с этим местом. Обрати внимание на тень, которая покрывает мистера Роудса. Ее ничто не отбрасывает. И эта область, она какая-то посеревшая и… пасмурная что ли.  
- Это не тень, - кивнула Ева, давая понять, что поняла, о чем он.  
Нил осторожно протянул руку вперед, пальцы на ней побледнели, цвет кожи стал более тусклым.  
- Холодно, - сообщил он и отдернул реку. – И, кажется, я почувствовал ветер. Это место как тот оборотень в лесу, на них не действуют наши ограничения на контакт с воспоминанием. Может просто машина сбоит? Я же перенастраивал порядочное количество функций. Мог что-то пропустить, что-то изменить не так, как надо, и теперь имитации ощущений и степень взаимодействия включаются сами с какой-то периодичностью.  
- Или это особенности восприятия Энтони, - возразила Ева. – Например, сверхъестественное существо в лесу само собой должно обладать особыми возможностями. Мистер Роудс в это верит, что влияет на его восприятие этого существа, и, следственно, влияет на все воспоминание. И если, как мы предполагали, мы активнее влияем на память клиента, и она также способна влиять на нас, то получается, что необычные явления и сверхъестественные монстры тоже способны нас заметить, почувствовать и "потрогать". В этом случае я могу предположить, что эта странная область в каком-то смысле наполнена ощущениями Энтони Роудса, и мы их почувствуем, если войдем в нее.  
- И тут начинаются проблемы.  
- Именно. Видимо, он отключился еще не полностью, иначе мы бы болтались в пустоте. Но он все же слаб, устал и замерз, и нас ждет то же самое, если попробуем подойти. Чем все это закончится, предсказать с большей вероятностью нельзя, слишком много новых неизвестных факторов, которые влияют на происходящее. Сейчас лучшим выбором будет отправиться одному из нас на разведку. Так что я попытаюсь добраться до Энтони, а ты сможешь отследить…  
- Э, стоп, Ева, притормози. Почему это именно ты должна отправляться в эту "аномальную зону", а не я?  
- Ты почти единолично участвовал в заварушке с оборотнем. Теперь моя очередь.  
- Не надо врать! Думаешь, что это опасно, и беспокоишься обо мне? Я не настолько хилый, как ты пытаешься меня выставить.  
- Я не _беспокоюсь_ о тебе, - фыркнула Ева. – Ты хоть и прикидываешься легкомысленным подростком, а все же способен сам о себе позаботиться. Дело не в этом. Я – главная, и решение будет за мной.  
- С каких это пор ты стала главной?  
- С того момента, когда мы столкнулись с неординарным явлением в памяти клиента. А поскольку я - старший специалист по работе с памятью, постольку ответственность за соблюдение техники безопасности лежит на мне. Поэтому делать будем так, как мне покажется верным. Рисковать обоими сразу нельзя.  
- Но почему ты? Не доверяешь мне, да?  
- Хватит гадать. Я приняла решение. Ты стоишь тут и, если со мной что-то случится, то выходишь и отключаешь меня.  
- Напрямую? Это слишком опасно.  
- Находиться в бессознательном состоянии в памяти клиента тоже может быть опасно. Это еще не изучено. Во всяком случае, раз сама я очнуться не смогу, то рано или поздно все равно придется меня отключать.  
Она ободряюще улыбнулась и двинулась в сторону мистера Роудса. Послышался хруст снега под ногами. Ева резко вздохнула и поежилась, облачко пара вылетело изо рта на выдохе.  
- Очень холодно? – услышала она позади голос Нила.  
- Очень, - тихо ответила она, плотнее закутываясь в тонкий лабораторный халат.  
Бодрый темп ее ходьбы достаточно быстро замедлился. Дувший, как казалось, прямо на нее, ветер мешал идти, задерживал, отрывал от тела одежду. Снег становился более рыхлым по мере продвижения вперед, и ноги проваливались все глубже. Ева заметила, что Нил не остался стоять на месте, а обходил тень по кругу, стараясь не упускать ее из вида. Она ниже опустила голову и отвела взгляд, потому что из-за самонадеянности на порядок переоценила свои силы и не хотела показывать, что теперь, когда каждый вдох колкой болью обжигал нос, а мысли в голове начинали путаться и замедляться, она уже не была так уверена, что пойти одной, без поддержки, было верным выбором. Ева оступилась.  
- Что случилось? – спросил Нил, сделав шаг в ее сторону.  
Она предостерегающе подняла руку, но тут же ее опустила.  
- Я засыпаю, - с трудом произнесла она.  
С этого места видно было плохо, но она и так знала, как испугали Нила ее слова. Ни одной неудачи за все время работы. Ошибки, осечки, трудности, с этим они сталкивались почти в каждом случае. Но отключение человека прямым выходом из памяти, просто сняв с головы шлем, это уже не сложность, это признание того, что они не справились. Так что она понимала его страх и завидовала, потому что тревога хорошо отгоняет сонливость, но на нее не хватало сил.  
- Поворачивай назад, - сказал Нил.  
Она покачала головой.  
- Давай, Ева! Найдем другой способ!  
- Мементо там, и ты это знаешь. Его в любом случае нужно активировать. Для этого туда придется дойти, - медленно выговаривая слова, ответила она.  
Упрямство не было ее чертой, во всяком случае, той чертой, которая проявляется в обычных обстоятельствах. Но сейчас она на самом деле не видела альтернативы.  
- Разозли меня, - попросила она.  
- Не понял, - после паузы недоверчиво произнес Нил.  
- Злость вызовет прилив адреналина и дрожь, что поднимет температуру и придаст сил.  
- Я не могу вот так сразу. Мне нужен повод.  
- Ты же меня каждые десять минут провоцируешь. А теперь успех выполнения контракта от этого зависит. Ну, задействуй свои таланты.  
- Ничего в голову не приходит.  
- Все, Нил. Ты сам в этом виноват. Помнишь Сандру, с которой ты пошел на выпускной? На самом деле, ты ей не нравился. Она согласилась на это, потому что я попросила. Мне настолько твое нытье надоело, что…  
- Ты врешь! – громко крикнул Нил.  
- Вот и нет. Спорим, она тебе ни разу не написала после окончания школы? – усмехнулась Ева, делая несколько шагов в сторону Энтони.  
- Какая же ты вредная, - проворчал Нил.  
- О да! И тебе, наверное, так хочется мне отомстить…  
- Обязательно! Предупреди, когда у тебя будет следующее свидание, я тоже гадость устрою.  
- Мне в отличие от тебя никогда не требовалась помощь приятеля, чтобы заинтересовать парня, - бросила в ответ явно довольная ходом перепалки Ева.  
- Ой, правда? А мне вот что-то припоминается, как в первые два года работы ты так была увлечена стремлением стать самым продвинутым молодым исследователем, что вообще не имела никакой личной жизни. У нас весь кабинет был твоими выкладками и статистическими подсчетами завален. Зато когда после этого нашелся несчастный идиот, имевший несчастие пригласить тебя на ужин, ты нервничала так, что на протяжении всего дня требовала от каждого в отделе подтверждения, что у тебя не растрепалась прическа, и не испортился макияж. Ты права, помощь тебе была не нужна! Сколько, кстати, тот парень продержался возле тебя, помешанной на научной работе, два дня?  
- Три, - сквозь зубы процедила Ева.  
- Ах да точно, мне даже кажется, что он после этого переехал.  
- Это все сплетни! Не было такого. И я его не преследовала. Сплошное вранье! И не смей меня в этом обвинять. У тебя так вообще нет никаких профессиональных успехов, - она отошла уже на приличное расстояние и вынуждена была повышать голос.  
- Я совершенствую наше оборудование постоянно! Благодаря мне все доктора нашего агентства могут различать по внешнему виду разные области воспоминаний, взаимодействовать в воспоминаниях с другими людьми, а не только с клиентом и… И пожалуй, все. Остальные мои открытия тебя не впечатлят. А вот от твоих статей, публикаций, конференций и прочей муры я что-то пользы не вижу.  
- Иди к черту, Нил! Я описала большинство способов коррекции нестандартных, а также изменения частичных и поврежденных воспоминаний, введя иерархию элементов. И только развивая мои исследования, мы когда-нибудь найдем способ модулировать память детей. И уж если тебе так сильно не нравится со мной работать, то попроси себе в напарники Лоис или Фила. Отличная будет команда, Фил и Нил, как будто вы персонажи детского комикса. Жаль, уважения клиентов это не добавит, - темп ее ходьбы снова замедлился, и, несмотря на то, что пройдено было уже больше половины пути, Еве уже казалось, что она не сможет дойти.  
- Мистер Ф. предпочитает, когда в команде технический специалист и агент по переносу памяти были разного пола. Так что можешь забирать себе Фила, он будет тебе надежным товарищем. Никаких опасных нововведений, шуток и розыгрышей. Идеальная пара для доктора Розалин! – прокричал Нил.  
- Во всяком случае, работа с ним не напоминала бы посещение карнавала с маленьким гиперактивным ребенком! А тебе-то достанется жирная Лоис. Сдается мне, ты не будешь рад такой "привлекательной" напарнице.  
Ее нога провалилась в снег почти по колена. Ева не удержала равновесия и упала. От чувства гнева мгновенно не осталось и следа, она попыталась нащупать руками что-то, за что можно было бы ухватиться, но вместо этого пальцы скользили по твердому шершавому насту. Сонливость накатила с новой силой, каждая мысль формулировалась с величайшим трудом, словно слова пытались пробиться сквозь густой кисель.  
- Ева, - взволнованно окликнул ее Нил.  
Она не отозвалась, попробовала разглядеть мистера Роудса. До него было немногим больше десятка метров, совсем маленькое расстояние, просто несколько шагов, но Ева не могла подняться. Она обернулась назад. Сквозь белые крапинки снежинок, прилетевших с вершины горы легким ветерком, ей стало видно, что Нил, демонстрируя полное пренебрежение к ее указаниям, не стал ни ждать, ни отключаться, а двинулся следом за ней. Шел он на удивление быстрее и легче чем она, без остановок, но и ему не удалось дойти до конца. Он опустился на колени в паре шагов от Евы.  
- Почему ты меня не послушал? – слабым голосом спросила она.  
- Я подумал, что если мы будем долго болтаться без сознания, то есть шанс, что Мария Роудс это заметит, и сама отключит нас. Так что для тебя разницы не будет, - сказал он, усаживаясь на снегу.  
- А для тебя?  
Нил не ответил. Вместо этого он собрал немного снега, скомкал его и бросил в сторону Евы. Но не докинул, снежок упал рядом, и Ева слабо повернула голову в сторону.  
- Я на самом деле не думаю, что твоя работа бесполезна, - перевел разговор на другую тему Нил. – Статья про способы актуализации вытесненных воспоминаний мне даже немножко понравилась. Хоть и создалось впечатление, будто ты пытаешься подмазаться к боссу. Это ведь его любимая тема, да?  
- А зачем бы мне писать о том, за что я не получу известность или уважение, может даже грант когда-нибудь. Ну, хотя бы прибавку к зарплате, - ответила Ева, разглядывая белые облака над головой и не пытаясь подняться. – Должна признать, что без твоих разработок мне было бы намного сложнее проводить исследования.  
- Ты пытаешься помириться? – спросил Нил, удобнее устраиваясь на снегу.  
- О нет. Но я готова извиниться, что не рассказала о Сандре раньше.  
- Ерунда. На выпускном мы провели с ней вдвоем не больше пяти минут, большую часть из которых я пытался заинтересовать ее разговором, из которого она не понимала почти ни одного слова.  
- Ах уж эти болельщицы, - с улыбкой в голосе произнесла Ева. – Кстати, мне всегда было интересно, почему парни звали ее "Карамельные губки". Это как-то п_о_шло, словно прозвище стриптизерши.  
- Она всегда использовала блеск для губ со вкусом шоколадной карамели. Поэтому поцелуи с ней всегда были липкими и сладкими в буквальном смысле, - последние слова он произнес так тихо, что Ева едва расслышала.  
Ей хватило сил на последнюю улыбку, а потом ее веки стали слишком тяжелыми, а все вокруг очень тихим. "Я совсем немножко подремлю, - подумала она. – Несколько минут. А после этого опять пойду". Затем ее глаза закрылись, а голова опустилась на казавшийся удивительно мягким снег.


	6. Chapter 6

Этой ночью мимо дома проезжало непривычно много тягачей, перевозивших автомобили в большой сервис техобслуживания, что стоял на окраине городка. Дребезжание цепей на их прицепах мешало Марии спать. Или это была мысль о том, что ее отец может умереть в любую минуту. Ее тяготило то, что она так и не нашла в себе смелости поговорить с ним. К привычной смеси дочерней любви, обиды и злости в последние дни добавлялось чувство, похожее на вину. Она ощущала ее все более отчетливо, когда отец смотрел на нее, а она не говорила, что было у нее на душе, или когда ему становилось хуже, и она помогала, или когда она тщетно старалась уснуть. Мария оставила свои напрасные попытки найти удобную позу на диване, не предназначенном для сна и, откинув в сторону покрывало, в которое заворачивалась, встала. Она гнала от себя мысли о том, что будет делать, когда отец умрет. Не хотела думать об этом и верить в то, что это вообще произойдет. Почти все действия по уходу за отцом она совершала автоматически. Но когда заботы отходили на задний план, и она оставалась наедине с собой, перед глазами вставали картины, которые ей удавалось игнорировать насыщенным проблемами днем. Она налила себе стакан воды и поднялась в комнату отца. Тут, среди других людей, Мария почувствовала себя намного лучше, несмотря на то, что эти люди ее даже не замечали. Она проверила жизненные показатели отца, и они ей не понравились. Через несколько минут наблюдения аритмия стала более выраженной. Мария обернулась. Тонкие провода соединяли большой аппарат, стоящий посередине комнаты, со шлемом на голове ее отца. Похожие шлемы были и у докторов. "Они сейчас в его памяти, - подумала она, разглядывая слабое свечение, исходящее с панели. – Может ли он переживать свои воспоминания, может ли чувствовать то, что испытывал тогда? Вдруг это причиняет ему боль, страдание?" Она почувствовала страх, кровь прилила к лицу, голова закружилась. Десятки раз при ней умирали люди. Но это было не так же как с другими. Это ее папа. "Не сейчас, - сказала она себе, шаря рукой по полочке с лекарствами. – Я не готова!" Она ввела отцу успокоительное и, наблюдая за тем, как выравниваются показатели, убедилась в том, что подобное вмешательство вызывает у больного человека стресс. "Папе просто повезло, что тут была я, - она с удивлением посмотрела на докторов. – Сколько же людей умерло во время этой процедуры? Неужели у них в компании нет ни одного медика, который мог бы дать понять как это опасно?" Мария перевела взгляд на стоящий в углу контейнер, в котором было привезено оборудование агентства "Зигмунд". Она подошла и наклонилась над контейнером, вытащила несколько листов. Описание и инструкция. Мария не знала, может ли она читать это. Не запрещено ли работникам агентства раскрывать какую-либо информацию о своей деятельности или используемом техническом и программном обеспечении? И все же, никто ее не видел, Ева Розалин и Нил Уоттс явно присутствовали не в той же реальности, что и дочь их клиента. Поэтому она удобнее устроилась на кровати в ногах у отца и с интересом раскрыла бумаги, погрузившись в инструкцию по использованию оборудования для изучения и изменения памяти.

***  
Холодный вязкий снег лез в нос и мешал дышать, он засыпал руки, затруднял любые движения и полностью залеплял стекла очков, не давая четко видеть. Поэтому быстро поднимавшаяся фигура вначале показалась Нилу самым настоящим снежным человеком. Только после того, как он услышал взволнованное бормотание, он понял, что это девушка.  
- Что с тобой, папочка? – шептала появившаяся из ниоткуда Мария Роудс. – Боже мой, я же просила тебя быть осторожнее. Не надо было тебе сюда отправляться. Почему ты не послушал меня? Почему пошел один?  
Она хлопотала над отцом, пытаясь привести его в чувство, а Нил гадал, видит ли она его и Еву также как ее отец. Состояние, похожее на крайнюю степень опьянения, путающиеся мысли и сильное желание уснуть мешали сосредоточиться на действиях Марии. Из-за этого Нилу было сложно сказать, сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда девушка наклонилась над ним, проверяя его состояние и подтверждая то, что она видит его. Нилу повезло, и он заметил, что цепочка на ее шее пульсирует слабым светом.  
- Какой у Вас интересный медальон, - выдохнул он, с трудом дотягиваясь до цепи и выдергивая из-под ее шубы амулет, напоминающий закрученную ракушку.  
- Что тут вообще случилось? – услышал он удивленное бормотание Марии.  
Нил изо всех сил сжал в руке ее амулет, активируя мементо и надеясь, что Ева догадается сделать то же самое.

Гулкий звук раскатился по помещению, отталкиваясь от медных и чугунных поверхностей механических приборов и котлов, и, словно, пройдя через стену, повторился где-то рядом несколько приглушенно. Нил прошел по узкому проходу вглубь, где в узком месте на полу, между двумя покрытыми ржавчиной трубами сидела Ева. Перед ней ползал маленький рачок, еще живой обладатель раковины, послужившей последним мементо.  
- Вставай, Ева, это помещение похоже на котельную, в которой Фредди Крюгег убил кучу маленьких детишек. И я не хочу испытывать судьбу. Вдруг наш клиент и в него верит. Пошли отсюда быстрее, - позвал Нил.  
- Можем мы подождать минутку? - она еще плотнее вжалась в свой закуток. - Тут так тепло.  
- Отлично, ты замерзла и спятила. Может тут и тепло, но это жуткое и мрачное место, и вместо того чтобы ждать тут какого-нибудь, нам стоит пойти и сделать свою работу. Кстати, в твоем углу достаточно грязно, тебя это не беспокоит?  
Ева поежилась и крепко обняла трубу.  
- Шутка затянулась, - нахмурился Нил. – О, я придумал, что даст тебе стимул вернуться к выполнению своих обязанностей. Подумай о том, как мала была вероятность наткнуться на клиента с таким уникальным сочетанием воображения и желаний. Как удивительно это отразилось на нашей работе. Прекрасный случай для статьи, не правда ли?  
- А ведь ты прав, - Ева отпустила трубу и более осмысленным взглядом оглядела все вокруг. – Кошмар какой! Куда это нас занесло?  
Они двинулись по проходу к единственной двери, расположенной рядом с большим стеклом, сквозь которое можно было увидеть ярко освещенную приборную панель. Пройдя мимо сложного вида агрегатов, заботливо закрашенных кем-то зеленой краской, почти целиком, они обнаружили, что стоят на решетчатом мостике над углублением, в котором ритмично крутились шестеренки и детали, отдаленно напоминающие маховики, вертелись, подталкиваемые движением поршневых цилиндров. Все вместе образовывало либо один сложный, либо целую систему одинаковых двигателей, в отходящие от которых трубы с шипением под напором поступал пар.  
- Искренне надеюсь, что это не проржавевшая летающая тарелка, - обернулся Нил.  
- Не смешно.  
Резкий толчок неожиданно вывел обоих из равновесия, заставив схватиться за перила.  
- Поздравляю! Это наш первый проход через атмосферу, - Нил усмехнулся и, приняв более устойчивую позу, быстрее пошел к двери.  
- Смешно, Нил. А вдруг это землетрясение?  
Ева тоже прибавила шагу, но остановилась около нескольких рычагов и рукояток кранов.  
- Мы не в космосе, - сказала она, указывая на один из приборов. – Видишь надписи? "Полный вперед", "малый вперед", "малый назад". Мы на корабле, на обычном корабле, в море. В Дьявольском треугольнике, как ты и мечтал. Это, скорее всего, машинное отделение. Но почему тут никого нет? Кто-то обязательно должен…  
На ее лице появилось осознание происходящего, глаза испуганно распахнулись.  
- Мы тонем, - закончил за нее рассуждения Нил.  
- Ставь на паузу! – быстро произнесла Ева. – У меня никогда не возникало желание поучаствовать в ролевой игре по фильму "Титаник".  
- Не ставится, - сконфуженно пробормотал Нил.  
- Ты шутишь?! Почему после твоих вмешательств, машина ведет себя, как ей заблагорассудится? Ты изобрел искусственный интеллект? Или, может, это было предумышленно? Если ты пытался покончить с собой, то мог бы подождать, пока не подвернется возможность поработать в одиночку?  
- Я уже один раз признал, что был не прав! Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?  
- Возможность нормально работать без сбоев в оборудовании или хотя бы без сюрпризов.  
- Ева, ты же занимаешься наукой, ставишь эксперименты. И они тоже бывают опасными для клиентов.  
- Но не для нас! И клиенты получают скидку за участие в разработке новых технологий. И тебе не помешало бы проводить свои испытания по протоколу, ставить в известность начальство и клиентов, а также ту, которая рискует вместе с тобой, - меня.  
Их перепалка была прервана очередным толчком. Теперь, по мере приближения к верхней палубе, они стали встречать все больше безликих людей, в панике бегущих кто вверх, кто вниз.  
- У нас очень мало времени. К счастью, кажется, хоть пауза и не ставится, зато нас снова никто не видит, - Нил разглядывал толпу серых человеческих фигур, бегущих к шлюпкам между надстройками.  
- Я ищу мементо, ты – звенья, - кивнула Ева и побежала на корму теплохода, не обращая внимания на призрачных людей, проходивших сквозь нее.  
Нил был не так терпим к неприятным ощущениям проникновения сквозь тело другого человека, поэтому на пути к мостику старался держаться подальше от фальшборта, с которого уже спускали шлюпки. Среди спасающихся он так и не смог найти клиента, зато обнаружил два звена памяти. Мостик пустовал.  
- Что за черт? Где весь экипаж? – пробормотал Нил вслух.  
Он спустился, и сделал это как раз вовремя чтобы заметить Энтони, пробегающего мимо. Тот следовал к одной из оставшихся шлюпок и тянул за руку свою, на этот момент, еще очень юную дочь. Еще два звена. Мария некрасиво морщилось, по ее щекам текли слезы. Нил задержал на ней взгляд и заметил, что капли были не только на ее лице, но и в ее волосах, а одежда начинала намокать. Нил поднял голову. Лучи заходящего солнца с трудом прорывались в щели между огромными, окрашенными красным вечерним светом, облаками, которые ближе к кораблю больше напоминали тучи, плотные и грозовые. Теперь дождь пошел сильнее, на палубе появились лужи. Из-за промежуточной надстройки выбежала Ева. Еще толчок, в этот раз мощнее и резче. Еву швырнуло на сетку леерного ограждения. Нил попытался ухватиться за перила, но рука соскользнула, он упал на палубу. Боли не было, что свидетельствовало о том, что фантазия клиента еще не наплодила монстров, способных менять суть воспоминания, и о том, что невозможность поставить паузу была последней шуткой оборудования. Теплоход начал кренится. Энтони крепко прижимал к себе дочь, и они оба смогли устоять на ногах. Мария, однако, вовсе не демонстрировала стремления быть спасенной, она упиралась и вырывалась.  
- Нельзя без нее, - всхлипывая, обратилась она к отцу. – Пожалуйста, разреши мне вернуться! Я клянусь, что успею. Наша каюта у самой лестницы. Я оставила ее на кровати. Мне нужно только две минуты! Мы же не утонем за две минуты, папа?! Ну, отпусти меня, пожалуйста!  
- О чем она говорит? – спросила подошедшая Ева.  
- Понятия не имею, - ответил Нил. – Где мементо?  
- Я не нашла. Подумала, что оно должно быть у Энтони, и вернулась. Что со звеньями?  
Оглушительный гул заполнил все пространство вокруг них, перерастая в скрежет и треск. Все завертелось, Нил почувствовал, как проваливается, мимо пролетали и падали в воду обломки. Когда звуки ломающихся перегородок несколько утих, стали слышны крики упавших в воду серых человеческих фигур. "Почему звуки всегда запоминаются лучше, чем лица?" – пронеслось в голове у Нила, пока он, плавая в воде, пытался найти какую-нибудь опору. Ева когда-то объясняла, что с помощью слуха лучше ориентируются в окружающей среде, а на черты внешности обращают внимание, только если человек в воспоминании вызывал сильные эмоции, например, страх или симпатию. С большинством же происходит то, что она назвала "обезличиванием". Нил крепче ухватился за балку и огляделся, пытаясь заметить свою коллегу. Ева находилась рядом. Ей повезло больше, она забралась на обломок борта и внимательно изучала еще более удачно устроившегося на шлюпке Энтони.  
- А вот и ответ на твой последний вопрос, - указал он на барахтающуюся близко к теплоходу Марию. – Последнее звено. И ей грозит серьезная опасность, если корабль резко пойдет ко дну, ее утянет за ним.  
- Мы не можем ей помочь, - жестко отрезала Ева, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть на Энтони.  
Тот тем временем спрыгнул в воду и поплыл. Но не к дочери, а к якорной цепи, он ухватился за нее и полез вверх.  
Мария закричала громче, заметив отца.  
- Там же данные компьютерной навигационной системы, - ответил он дочери с сожалением в голосе, разворачиваясь и продолжая забираться. – Если я их достану, то смогу расшифровать и узнать, что же случилось.  
Нил ухватился за импровизированный плот Евы и подтянулся.  
- Нам нужно искать мементо, - позвал он ее. – Мы уже знаем, чем все закончится. Мария же жива.  
- Я хочу увидеть это своими глазами. Хочу убедиться, - прошептала Ева.  
- В чем?  
- Что он не настолько помешался на чудовищах, чтобы перестать быть человеком.  
Девочка издала последний звук, похожий на всхлипывание и скрылась под водой.  
- Мы не можем помочь ей, - зачем-то повторила Ева.  
Энтони уже почти долез до края фальшборта, но обернулся. Он колебался, и это было видно, но это продлилось недолго, он спустился на необходимую высоту и, оттолкнувшись, прыгнул в воду. Его не было несколько минут, потом он вынырнул рядом со шлюпкой, поддерживая свою дочь и помогая ей забраться.  
- Я потеряла подвеску, которую ты мне подарил, - прорыдала Мария, откашливая воду, пока ее отец присоединялся к ней.  
Энтони отдышался, прислонившись к бортику. А потом протянул к дочери раскрытую ладонь, на которой что-то лежало.  
- Мы сделаем тебе новую, - улыбнулся он. – Эта ракушка запуталась у тебя в волосах.  
- Вот теперь мы знаем, чем все кончилось, - повернулась к Нилу Ева. – Но куда нам надо? Тут мы собрали что могли.  
- То, о чем говорила Мария. Если эта вещь так важна для нее, и это – подарок отца, то должно быть, та подвеска и есть наше мементо.  
- И что ты предлагаешь? Она на затонувшем теплоходе. Перезапустим? У нас есть все звенья, пойдем сразу к нужному месту.  
- Не обязательно, - возразил Нил. – Воздействующие ограничения работают нормально. Мы не захлебнемся под водой. Нам нужно просто переместиться.  
Ева кивнула, и в следующую секунду они уже были в тесной каюте, почти доверху полной водой.  
- Жуть какая, - пробормотала Ева. – Я говорю под водой.  
- И все благодаря моим технологиям! – хвастливо сообщил Нил. – Но лучше давай сосредоточимся на поисках.  
- Не паникуй, - спокойно ответила Ева, поднимаясь вверх. – Если подвеску она оставила на кровати, в помещении поднялась вода, то маленький предмет должен был всплыть.  
Она ухватилась за кулон в виде странного символа.  
- Похожа на те амулеты, которыми цыгане дурят людей на карнавалах, - скептически заметила она.  
Ева опустилась на пол, вытянула руку с подвеской и активировала мементо.


	7. Chapter 7

Ева глубоко вдохнула, будто долго не могла дышать и, наконец, попала в место, полное свежего воздуха. Они с Нилом стояли в уютной комнате, обставленной для девочки подросткового возраста. Мария сидела за столом у окна и усердно делала свою домашнюю работу, не обращая на них никакого внимания.  
- Отлично, мы дома, - облегченно произнесла Ева, с явным удовольствием усаживаясь на кровать. - То есть, я хотела сказать, что мы в доме. Приятно побыть в спокойном месте для разнообразия. Мы ведь можем отдохнуть хотя бы пару минут? Это задание такое сложное, что я подозреваю, будто нас прислали на него специально с запасом времени, чтобы хватило на различные заминки. А мы так хорошо справляемся, что, пожалуй, можем выгадать небольшую передышку.  
Она говорила непривычно быстро, словно болтая о какой-нибудь ерунде с подругой.  
- Ева, замолчи, пожалуйста! - прервал ее Нил. - Не пытайся меня заболтать. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.  
Она подняла брови, изображая непонимание. Нил покачал головой и наклонился над столом, заглянув через плечо Марии в ее листок.  
- Посмотри, она пишет конкурсную работу по биологии. Что-то об анатомии. Как мне кажется, ты рассказывала, что тоже увлекалась анатомией?  
- К чему ты ведешь? - Ева сложила руки на груди, продолжая демонстрировать недоумение.  
- Мария - хорошая девочка.  
- Неплохая, - сухо согласилась Ева, отворачиваясь. - Но какое отношение это имеет к нашему контракту?  
- Самое прямое! - Нил переместился, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. - Мы не можем убить Марию!  
- Это не убийство, - приглушенно и неуверенно сказала Ева, опуская голову. - Ты все видел и слышал сам, Нил. Энтони уверен, что добудь он данные с систем корабля, то сможет выяснить, что происходит в Бермудском треугольнике. А достать эти данные ему мешает только спасение дочери.  
- Давай сделаем так, чтобы она не плыла на теплоходе.  
- Это было ее решение, а мы в памяти Энтони. Даже если он в состоянии повлиять на свою дочь, то это слишком сильное изменение в памяти, не связанное напрямую с желанием. Подобные вмешательства являются превышением моей компетенции. Наши поступки должны быть продиктованы контрактом. Мы найдем Энтони Роудса в этом воспоминании, убедим, что эти данные именно то, что ему нужно, и все будет сделано. Как обычно, главное - очень захотеть.  
- Тебе, как и мне, прекрасно известно, что никакой паранормальной ерунды в Дьявольском треугольнике нет и быть не может. Даже если там есть какая-то геодезическая природная аномалия, выпускающая газовые пузыри, которые меняют плотность воды, что является самым разумным объяснением произошедшего, то приборы клиенту ничего необычного не покажут. И его желание не сбудется.  
- Или сбудется, если воображение и вера в сверхъестественное возьмут верх над рассудительностью, что в его случае весьма вероятно.  
- Мы не можем рисковать. Это его дочь! Она нашла его на той чертовой горе и спасла ему жизнь. И поехала с ним в опасное путешествие, готова была лезть в затопленную каюту за его подарком.  
- И помешала ему принять решение, которое возможно привело бы его к мечте, - повысив голос, подчеркнула Ева.  
- Поверить не могу, что ты всерьез предлагаешь такое. Мария - единственный человек, который его любит и поддерживает, а ты хочешь убить ее у него на глазах. Каким он, по-твоему, после этого будет? Радостным и веселым? Нет, Ева, он будет несчастным и одиноким всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
Она резко повернулась к нему, наконец, взглянув прямо в глаза.  
- Может быть, это тебе нужен близкий человек, который бы тебя поддерживал? Может, это ты боишься быть несчастным и одиноким? Может, мы говорим о тебе, а не об Энтони? - раздраженно проговорила она. - Это жизнь нашего клиента, Нил. Мы выполняем его желание, а не твое. Он четко дал понять, чего хочет.  
- Но он уже выбрал ее тогда на корабле, - возразил Нил. - Ты же сама хотела убедиться, что жизнь дочери для него дороже?  
- Мои желания не имеют никакого значения. У нас есть контракт. Он наш клиент. И мы должны сделать все так же как и всегда, изменить те решения, которые не дали ему достичь своей цели, даже если эти изменения идут вразрез с нашими моральными принципами.  
- Ева, ты сама себя слышишь? - Нил навис над ней, выкрикивая слова. - Ты собираешься позволить девочке умереть, чтобы мечта Энтони сбылась.  
Ева резко встала и направилась к двери, но, еще не взявшись за ручку, заколебалась и обернулась.  
- Я не понимаю, почему ты в последнее время так близко к сердцу принимаешь то, что происходит с клиентами, - сказала она уже спокойнее. - Раньше, когда приходилось выбирать между прошлым и их мечтами, проблем не возникало.  
- Потому что раньше мы не вынуждали их ради своего желания отказываться от близких людей. Может быть, тебе повезло с Джонни и Ривер, но в этот раз чуда не случится, и Мария не оживет. И знаешь, что еще, я возможно и чересчур сильно переживаю за Энтони, но, в отличие от тебя, я все еще помню, почему мы решили когда-то выбрать эту профессию. Мы хотели, чтобы все наши клиенты знали, что могут достичь всех своих целей, и умирали счастливыми.  
Ева уже хотела было возразить, но увидев, что Нил скорее опечален, нежели зол, остановила себя.  
- Я полагаю, что время у нас еще есть, - сказала она примирительно. - Мы можем отправиться дальше. Вдруг найдется подходящий случай, не вызывающий подобного нравственного конфликта.  
- Спасибо, - кивнул Нил.  
- В качестве благодарности попробуй держать себя в руках.  
Они отыскали одно звено в комнате Марии, оно представляло собой кучу листовок различных колледжей, которые часто встречаются в комнатах выпускников старших школ.  
- Мне кажется, что ей еще рано, - отметила Ева.  
- Меня больше впечатлили названия этих "учебных" заведений, - скептически усмехнулся Нил. - "Колледж физических и _околофизических_ наук", "Институт изучения космоса и его _обитателей_", а вот даже просто факультет "Истории появления верований и суеверий различных народов". Сдается мне, что папаня пытался приобщить дочурку к семейному делу.  
- Это у него не получилось, - с некоторой долей торжества заметила Ева, доставая из щели между учебниками, стоящими на полке, еще одну брошюру.  
- Медицинский, - добавила она, взглянув на обложку.  
- Значит, пошла наперекор желанию отца? - Нил еще раз взглянул на Марию. - Думаю, не очень-то у них было с взаимопониманием. Но при этом, она отправлялась за ним в те опасные места.  
- Возможно из-за чувства вины, - предположила Ева.  
Они вышли в коридор, спустились на первый этаж и оказались в гостиной.  
- Другой дом, не тот, в котором сейчас живет мистер Роудс, - отметила Ева оглядываясь.  
Их появление активизировало эту часть воспоминания. В помещении появился Энтони, а следом за ним женщина, ничем особенно внешне не примечательная, но заметно обеспокоенная и сердитая.  
- Я еще раз повторяю, дело не в нем! – грубо сказала она Энтони, встав к нему боком и несколько вздернув подбородок. - Дело только в нас и наших проблемах.  
- Это его жена, - тихо прокомментировала Ева.  
- Можешь не шептать, они нас не слышат, - ответил Нил.  
- Я терпела твои заскоки семнадцать лет! - миссис Роудс начала повышать голос. - Сначала я думала, что это затянувшиеся детские игры. Ты говорил, что я для тебя важнее этих увлечений, и я верила год за годом. Потом ты начал убеждать, что это принесет свои плоды, что ты найдешь что-то, и это принесет нам деньги. А я снова верила. Я не хочу и не могу больше терпеть эти постоянные "В следующий раз все обязательно получится!" Это был последний провал. Я ухожу.  
- Ты не просто уходишь, - растерянно и обижено пробормотал Энтони. - Ты уходишь к Сэму! И как ты можешь говорить, что дело не в нем?  
- Я постоянно встречаю это имя, - Нил перевел свой задумчивый взгляд с несчастного брошенного мужа на Еву. - Кажется, когда мы с ним знакомились, он сравнил его с тобой.  
Она приподняла бровь и скривила губы, отчего ее лицо приобрело несколько саркастическое выражение.  
- Только не надо так смотреть, - отреагировал на ее недовольство Нил. - Сравнение вышло в твою пользу. Да и проводил его не я. Все претензии к Роудсу. Он рассуждал о коллегах и доверии. Вроде бы.  
Ухмылка на лице Евы стала еще хуже.  
- Обещаю, что если у тебя когда-нибудь появится жена, то я, так уж и быть, не стану ее уводить, - наиграно вежливо произнесла она.  
- Спасибо, именно этого я от тебя и ждал.  
Миссис Роудс тем временем закончила речь, полную злобы и обвинений, и вышла. Энтони продолжал стоять возле журнального столика.  
- Еще три звена, - напомнила Ева, оглядывая комнату.  
- Знакомая чашка, - Нил поднял кружку со столика.  
- "Кружка любимого папочки", - с сомнением в голосе произнесла Ева. - Я была права, жена с трудом переносила его заскоки. Но дочь, наверное, старалась как-то его понять.  
Они вновь поднялись в комнату Марии и нашли еще один обрывок воспоминания. Озабоченный Энтони, опустив голову, рассказывал дочери о том, что они с ее мамой расстаются. Мария была расстроена, но не удивлена, и вела себя сдержано.  
- Я думаю, что, скорее всего, мне придется найти себе новый дом, - грустно произнес мистер Роудс.  
- Это, наверное, будет стоить много денег. Ты мог бы купить небольшую квартиру в городе, - предположила Мария.  
- Но мне нужно место, чтобы хранить все мои находки, - возразил Энтони.  
- У тебя их не так много, - осторожно продолжила девочка. - А я смогу иногда оставаться у тебя, когда поступлю в колледж.  
- В какой колледж? - мистер Роудс отвлекся от своих мыслей.  
Мария нерешительно ответа взгляд в сторону, но вскоре нашла в себе силы, подняла голову и подалась вперед.  
- Я буду подавать документы в медицинский, - твердо сказала она.  
Энтони молчал. Но говорить ему было необязательно, смесь крайнего разочарования с осуждением прекрасно передавали всю суть его мыслей без слов.  
- Ну, разве он не эгоистичная сволочь? - возмущенно высказалась Ева. - Достал жену так, что она ушла, а думает только о том, куда бы деть свое барахло. Дочь приняла самое главное решение в жизни, а он недоволен тем, что она не ломает свою судьбу, связываясь с этой паранормальной белибердой.  
- Ты такая чуткая, что если бы тебе довелось работать с детьми, то они пытались бы покончить с собой еще до того как научились говорить, - ответил Нил.  
- Ой, только не надо преувеличивать! - заметно оживилась Ева. - Вижу, ты вновь прибегаешь к этим саркастично-туповатым фразочкам? Чем, интересно, Энтони _тебе_ так нравится?  
- У него желание прикольное.  
- Очень серьезная причина симпатизировать кому-то. Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя друзей почти нет.  
- Ты только что намекнула на то, что я легкомысленный идиот?  
- А ты - на то, что я бессердечная стерва?  
- ... проехали.  
Энтони поднялся со стула с явным намерением уйти.  
- Почему ты не видишь, что все проблемы от того, что я не смог ничего найти? - сказал он дочери вместо прощания. - Так что мне надо искать еще тщательнее. И я очень расстроен из-за того, что ты не хочешь мне в этом помочь.  
Мария смущенно молчала.  
- Какая же у него кривая логика, - возмущение вновь начало исходить от Евы. - Проблемы происходят потому, что он ищет, а не потому, что не находит.  
- Таким образом, если перенести это на твою жизнь, то причина того, что, что Ассоциация Современных Медицинских Технологий не стала печатать твою статью в своем ежегоднике, в том, что ты эту статью написала, - усмехнулся Нил.  
- Заткнись и ищи мементо, - Ева была немного сконфужена и рассержена.  
- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! - Нила явно забавляло смущение коллеги. - Посмотри журнал на столике в гостиной.  
Ева одарила Нила уничижительным взглядом и направилась вниз.  
- Это и вправду очень интересно, - задумчиво произнесла она, изучая журнал. - "Самые распространенные заблуждения относительно инопланетного разума", автор Сэмюель Рэнди. Это тот самый Сэм?  
- Уверен, что именно он, - голос Нила был радостным, словно он предвкушал очень интересные события, которые превзойдут и Бермудский треугольник, и оборотня в лесу.  
Предчувствия Евы были не такими радужными. Статья казалась ей чем-то, что могло причинить и, скорее всего, причинило клиенту серьезный дискомфорт. Но время на то чтобы подумать, она еще найдет, а у ее клиента осталось, возможно, лишь несколько часов. Она решила, что не может идти на поводу у своего любопытства. Поэтому Ева активировала мементо, переходя в следующее воспоминание.

Перед глазами возникло обилие яркого света и пластика. Ева уперлась взглядом в выкрашенную в отвратительный грязно-белый цвет корзину для бумаг. Она огляделась. Просторный офис, столы для сотрудников, разделенные перегородками, назойливый стук сотен пальцев по клавиатурам и телефонная трель. Подобная обстановка действовала на Еву удручающе. "Бедные люди, - подумала она, оглядывая обезличенных работников. - У нас хотя бы свой кабинет есть. Да и работа тут ужасна, однообразная, скучная, не требующая ни ума, ни фантазии".  
- Энтони тут работал? - спросил появившийся в проходе Нил.  
- Полагаю, что так, - Ева указала на, лежащий на столе журнал, тот же, что был у мистера Роудса дома.  
- Взгляни-ка на это, - Нил присел на пустующий стул и открыл на компьютере несколько файлов. – Это заметки об НЛО, и их содержание во многом пересекается с написанным в статье. А компьютер принадлежит не Сэму, а нашему клиенту. И судя по тексту этих заметок, Энтони оценивал эти "летающие тарелки" не с такой юмористической точки зрения, которая отражена в статье.  
- Я подозревала, что где-то тут скрывается конфликт, - отозвалась Ева, оглядывающая тем временем предметы на столе в поисках звеньев памяти. – Хорошо бы узнать подробнее.  
Нил оставил компьютер и поднялся.  
- Идем, - поманил он коллегу за собой.  
Они прошли по проходу в ту часть офиса, которая была отгорожена от рабочих мест рядовых сотрудников прозрачной загородкой.  
- "Сэмюель Рэнди", - прочитала Ева табличку на двери и обернулась к Нилу. – Он был руководителем в этом отделе. Как ты догадался?  
- Интуиция, - гордо ответил Нил.  
Ева взглянула на него с недоверием.  
- Ну ладно, - недовольно вздохнул он. – Энтони говорил, что они вместе работали. И на той фотографии, на мысе, они были вдвоем. Значит, они были друзьями. Один друг планирует статью, а другой использует его наработки, чтобы написать противоположную, да еще и в достаточно популярный журнал. Конфликт неизбежен. Если б я тебя подставил, тебе захотелось бы обсудить это?  
Ева согласно кивнула и вошла в кабинет. Двое молодых людей появились там же вместе с началом воспоминания.  
- Как ты мог?! – Энтони даже не пытался сдерживаться, его голос был высоким и громким.  
Он швырнул журнал на стол прямо перед своим другом.  
- Я показывал тебе свои заметки, чтобы узнать твое мнение! – продолжал мистер Роудс. – А ты… украл их, исказил мои слова, выставил меня идиотом! Как ты мог?  
- Прекрати орать, Тони, - резко оборвал его Сэм. – Да и нет никакого повода так переживать. Твоя статья была ужасна, неинтересна, даже глупа. Моя же, хоть и описывает все с другой стороны, зато будет успешна, ее прочитают.  
- Ты зарабатываешь, используя меня! – Энтони выходил из себя. – Высмеивая меня и таких людей, как я!  
- Если ты не будешь следить за собой, то мне придется попросить охрану вывести тебя, - на лице Сэма появилась нехорошая улыбка.  
Ева обернулась к Нилу.  
- Мне не нравится его взгляд, он какой-то слишком пронзительный, - сказала она.  
- Теперь моя очередь говорить "Держи себя в руках", - отозвался Нил насмешливым тоном. – Мы оба знаем, что плохие парни – твоя слабость. Но Сэм слишком "плохой" парень.  
- Хватит меня провоцировать, - рассержено воскликнула Ева. – Я бы никогда…  
- Просто пошутил, - Нил шутливо поднял руки, делая вид, что сдается. – Мне тоже не нравится этот воришка чужих идей.  
Сэмюель тем временем поднялся из-за своего стола, подошел к окну, и продолжил разговор, стоя к собеседнику спиной.  
- Раз уж ты зашел, воспользуюсь этим случаем и сообщу тебе также, что ты писал свои заметки на оборудовании фирмы, а все, что находится на наших компьютерах, принадлежит фирме, а не сотрудникам, - сказал Сэм спокойно. – К тому же, подобные действия являются нарушением ряда правил. Поэтому, к нашему всеобщему сожалению, вынужден сообщить, что ты можешь быть свободен.  
- Ты меня увольняешь? – Энтони был крайне возмущен.  
Ситуация грозила перерасти в неприятнейшую драку.  
- Умоляю, скажи, что пауза заработала, - Ева замучено прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
- Тебе везет, - радостно произнес Нил, останавливая происходящее.  
- Как нашего клиента угодило работать на этого негодяя, да еще и доверить ему свои наработки? – Ева изумленно изучала застывшую сцену.  
- Думаю, что это не от глупости, а от нужды.  
- Не слишком ли это серьезное умозаключение для тебя? – постаралась пошутить Ева.  
- Тебе стоит быть не такой категоричной и жесткой по отношению к нашим клиентам, - Нил покачал головой. – Они все-таки люди, с ними надо по-человечески.  
- Не превращай меня в монстра. Мне надоело это воспоминание. Давай двигаться дальше?  
Ева отвернулась, произошедшее было крайне неприятно для нее. Нил подошел к Энтони и указал на плетеный браслетик на его руке.  
- Наше мементо, - сказал он. – Понимаю, что тебя расстраивает. Сэм обманул его доверие, будучи ему другом. Но это не значит, что кто-то так же поступит и с тобой.  
- А что, если когда-нибудь нам придется исполнять желание такого как он? – спросила Ева, подходя.  
- Я уверен, что у подобных людей желания настолько мерзкие, что машина с ними не способна справится, - весело подмигнул Нил. – Ее создавали для того, чтобы приносить счастье.  
Ева улыбнулась ему в ответ и дотронулась до браслета.


	8. Chapter 8

- Спешите увидеть! Впервые в мире! Только для вас! Удивительный и пугающий, неповторимый и смертельно опасный… Варан с двумя головами!

Громкий визгливый голос перекрывал целую какофонию других звуков. Спорили и звали друг друга люди, звенел колокольчик, недовольно ржала лошадь, назойливо играла короткая зацикленная мелодия, претендующая на веселый мотив, со всех сторон неслись всевозможные скрипы, крики, хлопки и постукивания. Площадь, покрытая яркими опавшими листьями, была заставлена разнообразными палатками и шатрами, в которых продавали сладости, сувениры, игрушки. Ближе к выходу располагались несколько тиров, за рядом усыпанных желудями дубов были видны детские карусели.

- Что это за кошмар? – проворчала Ева, оглядывая место, в котором появилась. – Не похоже на обычный парк развлечений.

- А это и не простой парк с аттракционами, - радостно отозвался стоящий рядом Нил. – Я бывал тут в детстве. Одиннадцать месяцев в году это обычный городской сад, но в октябре… В октябре тут собираются торговцы самыми неожиданными и причудливыми вещичками, тут устраиваются какие-то развлекательные мероприятия и игры, администрация устанавливает парочку детских каруселей, сюда приезжают выездные артисты.

- Я не питаю любви к подобным местам и мероприятиям, - фыркнула Ева, разглядывая детей, которые, смеясь, соревновались, забрасывая мячики в корзины.

Нил, не обращая на нее внимания, восторженно осматривался по сторонам в попытке найти что-то знакомое.

- Смотри, тут продают карамельные яблоки! – радостно крикнул он у соседней палатки.

- Это достойная причина улучшить симулятор вкусовых ощущений.

Услышав ее слова, несколько находящихся поблизости людей обернулись к Еве с недоумением на лицах.

- Видимость снова включилась, - тихо сказала она Нилу.

- Вижу, - пробормотал он, переводя взгляд с одной группы отдыхающих на другую и проверяя настройки. - И не отключается. Мне это не нравится. Не вижу никакой закономерности. Если бы сбоило оборудование, то я бы заметил.

- Ты, конечно, навалял дров, когда не протестировал нововведения, но я уверена, что дело не в сбоях. Проблема в Энтони. А точнее, в его вере во всякую чушь. Она как-то проецируется на процесс нашей работы.

Ева поежилась, хотя холод не чувствовался.

- Тебе не кажется, что на нас смотрят все больше людей? – спросила она.

- Полагаю, что в спецодежде мы смотримся тут как две белые вороны. Понимаешь, как две вороны в белых лабораторных халатах, - Нил попытался пошутить, но вышло неуклюже. Ему тоже явно не по душе был интерес окружающих.

Девушка, придерживающая пони, на котором катала детей, переглянулась с продавцом яблок в карамели. Между стоящими у высокой металлической ограды фургончиками появился одетый в поношенный черный балахон бородач и, подойдя к молодому парню, некоторое время назад жонглировавшему кольцами, что-то зашептал ему.

- Извините, пожалуйста, - обратился к докторам тихо подкравшийся к ним инструктор тира с дротиками. – Вы из санитарной инспекции? Мы просто уже получили все необходимые разрешения.

Нил оторвал взгляд от экрана прибора управления и растеряно уставился на инструктора.

- Нет-нет, мы не инспекторы, - Ева поспешила успокоить мужчину, однако недоумение на ее лице этому ничуть не помогало. – Беспокоится абсолютно не о чем, мы работали неподалеку и просто зашли сюда… попробовать эти чудесные карамельные яблоки.

Ее слова заставили большую часть людей вернуться к своим делам, но некоторые продолжали бросать на них с Нилом настороженные взгляды. Стремясь избежать ненужного внимания, они отошли к скамейке, расположенной за лотком с самодельными сувенирами и украшениями.

- Что-то не так, - Нил продолжал искать ответы на экране. – Нам бы стоило хотя бы снять эти халаты.

- Вообще, согласно инструкции, мы не можем, - озабоченно произнесла Ева.

Нил взглянул на нее осуждающе.

- Никто не узнает, - сказал он. – К тому же, если мы будем ходить в спецодежде среди отдыхающих людей, то продолжим отвлекать их и Энтони, что сильно изменит данную копию воспоминания, и мы не сможем отыскать звенья памяти и выход.

- Меня удивляет то, как ведут себя работники этих аттракционов, - ответила Ева. - Ну, подумаешь, люди в спецодежде! С чего вдруг такое внимание?

Из-за лотка показался сильно помолодевший Энтони и с интересом уставился на докторов.

- Вы тоже подметили их странное поведение? – он подошел ближе и присел на скамейку. – Я полагаю, что они кое-что знают.

Возле палатки со сладостями, что стояла невдалеке, девочка лет семи, в которой легко можно было узнать Марию, помахала папе купленной леденцовой тросточкой, тот кивнул ей в ответ. Девочка, наслаждаясь выходными, которые проводила среди сверстников и развлечений, переходила от одного аттракциона к другому.

- Старый Спеллер, мой сосед, рассказал мне о празднике в парке, - Энтони смотрел на то, как его дочка пытается попасть мячиком в кольцо. – Эти люди приезжают сюда раз в год, осенью. Но местные жители им не очень-то доверяют, считают, что они странноватые. Я думаю, что они могут скрывать что-то интересное.

- Интересное? – уточнила Ева.

- Они не такие как остальные, и это интригует, правда? – Энтони поднял взгляд на девушку. – А там где тайны, там что-то необычное, загадочное. Они могут быть хранителями древних знаний шаманов или обладать настоящей магической силой. Вы видели фокусника? Он проделывает настоящие чудеса! А гадалка? Она все знала обо мне, разве такое возможно? Да и павильон со страшилками интригует. Тут точно есть что-то сверхъестественное!

- А двухголовый варан Вас случаем не устроит? – в голосе Нила слышалась надежда, на которую он, впрочем, рассчитывал слабо.

- Конечно, нет! Я слабо разбираюсь в биологии, но это может быть какая-то мутация или аномалия. Если я заинтересуюсь им, и в итоге окажется, что все это научно доказуемо, то в чем же смысл?

- А в чем вообще смысл Ваших поисков? – Ева в очередной раз постаралась узнать истоки мечты своего клиента.

- Доказать, что существует что-то, кроме того, что мы можем познать. Мир слишком скучен без… волшебства.

- Но то, что эти артисты, фокусники и жонглеры кажутся не такими, как остальные, вполне объяснимо! – Ева, снова забыв об их с Нилом цели, начала спорить с Энтони. - Они постоянно переезжают с места на место, их жизнь очень сильно отличается от обычной. Они бродяги, держатся обособлено, у них есть свои профессиональные секреты, и этим объяснима скрытность.

- Ева, ты что делаешь? – одернул ее Нил.

- Оглянитесь вокруг, люди им действительно не доверяют. Они дают детям повеселиться, но не выпускают их из виду, - Ева не обращала на слова коллеги. – Их просто не понимают! Все дело в этом, а не в магических способностях. Они и нас испугались, скорее всего, предположив, что кто-то из озабоченных посетителей написал жалобу в инспекцию по санитарному надзору.

- Почему Вы так рьяно защищаете этих фокусников? – напряженно и насторожено поинтересовался Энтони. – И кто вы оба, вообще, такие?

- Мы э-э-э… Работаем тут рядом, зашли вот, в перерыве поразвлечься, в тире пострелять, - постарался сгладить вызывающее поведение Евы Нил.

- Ага, и яблочек попробовать, - Энтони дал понять, что не поверил. – Но вам меня не отговорить.

Он покачал головой и достал из небольшой сумки, что висела у него на плече, незнакомый докторам электронный прибор.

- Я нашел эту штуку еще до рождения дочки, - произнес Энтони. – Мы с моим другом Сэмом исследовали одно место, где по слухам часто появлялись НЛО, ехали туда не одни сутки, даже сделали фотографии на память, а я собираюсь написать статью о том, что мы там нашли. Сам космический корабль мы видели только одним глазом, когда тот взлетал. Но эти… существа явно спешили и, улетая, забыли вот это.

Он нажал несколько кнопок, и на экране прибора засветились зеленые электронные числа.

- Какие человеческие цифры на этом инопланетном предмете, - пробормотала себе под нос Ева, стараясь больше не вызывать недовольства клиента.

- А ты все никак остановиться не можешь? – прошептал услышавший ее слова Нил. - Лучше помолчи.

- Я проверял и тестировал его во многих местах, - продолжал говорить Энтони, не обращая внимания на источаемый Евой скептицизм. – И пришел к выводу, что этот прибор показывает наличие паранормальной активности. Сейчас я докажу вам, что тут не все так просто!

- Спектрометр? - усмехнулся Нил. - Кто-то слишком часто смотрел "Охотников за привидениями".

- То есть, когда клиент несет откровенную чушь, тебе можно над ним посмеиваться, а мне нет? – возмутилась Ева.

Прибор внезапно запищал, что вызвало у Энтони незамедлительное воодушевление.

- Как интересно, - с еще большим подозрением взглянул он на докторов. – Устройство указывает, что крайне высокая активность исходит от… вас! Так кто же вы такие на самом деле?

Нил и Ева обеспокоено переглянулись.

- Ваш прибор ошибается. Мы самые обычные люди, - твердо подчеркивая слова, проговорила Ева.

- Я Вам не верю, - Энтони посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Вы привлекли внимание этих циркачей.

- Это из-за одежды, - Нил дернул себя за оборку халата.

- О, я так не думаю, - Энтони буравил взглядом докторов. – У этих людей была тайна. А вы настаивали, что ее нет. Это потому что вы и есть эта тайна.

- Это нехорошо, совсем нехорошо. Мы сейчас испортим весь временной пласт, - Ева сделала шаг назад. – Нас не было в этом парке и не должно тут быть. Нужно прервать взаимодействие немедленно.

- Учитывая капризность нашего оборудования, я не стану рисковать, - ответил Нил, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках пути для побега. – Будет лучше, если ты как специалист по работе с памятью придумаешь для нас план действий.

- Нет-нет! – закричал Энтони, заметив поведение своих собеседников. – Вы от меня не сбежите! Я искал вас всю жизнь. Вы просто не сможете оставить меня ни с чем, я все разузнаю!

Безумие вспыхнуло в его глазах. Мгновенно выпрямившись, он подскочил к Еве, схватил ее за руку и практически вплотную поднес к ней свой инструмент для поиска сверхъестественного. Ева вскрикнула, ее высокий голос практически слился в один звук с внезапно усилившимся сигналом прибора, к которому после прикосновения добавилось свечение. Хуже быть уже не могло.

- Вот и мементо, - сказал Нил неподходяще веселым тоном.

- Что такое мементо? – Энтони жадно впитывал каждое слово, еще крепче сжимая запястье Евы.

Та была явно озабочена происходящим, изо всех сил вырывалась и бормотала проклятья в адрес Нила, подстегивающего интерес к ним помешанного на сверхъестественном клиента. Нелепая и грозящая непредсказуемыми трудностями ситуация затягивалась, Энтони Роудс не собирался отпускать свою недовольную пленницу, Нил демонстрировал полную растерянность, посетители парка все чаще косились в их сторону. Мария, закончившая к этому моменту смотреть на выступление жонглера, тоже заметила странное поведение отца и удивленно поглядывала на них.

- Надо выходить, - обреченно сказала Ева, продолжая тщетные попытки отдернуть руку. – Если перезапуск не работает, то будем делать, как поступали пять лет назад – выходим и заходим в воспоминание заново.

Нил покачал головой и сделал осторожный шаг в сторону Энтони. Тому это совершенно не понравилось, он отступил, потянув за собой Еву, которая уже сдалась и прекратила попытки побега.

- А смысл? – не согласился с коллегой Нил, продолжая приближаться к постепенно отходящему клиенту. – Зайдем второй раз, он снова посмотрит на свой чудо-прибор, тот опять укажет на нас, и все повторится. А если мы постараемся не попадаться ему на глаза, то в итоге не пройдем дальше, потому что мементо у него в руках, а как минимум одно звено он только что купил в лавке с сувенирами.

- И что ты предлагаешь? – Ева старательно игнорировала тыкающееся ей в ребра пищащее устройство.

- Парк большой. В нем много интересных мест. Энтони, скорее всего, посетил не одно из них, - ответил Нил. – Если мы будем осторожны, то другие части этого периода останутся не задетыми изменением этого момента.

- Что происходит?! – тоном, в котором восторг от подтверждения своих догадок смешался с ужасом из-за непонимания происходящего, потребовал объяснений Энтони. – О чем вы говорили? И откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?

- Мистер Роудс, - тише и заметно спокойнее обратилась к нему Ева. – Меня зовут доктор Ева Розалин, а это мой напарник, доктор Нил Уоттс. Мы действительно обычные люди, работаем в агентстве генерации жизни "Зигмунд". Взгляните на логотип на моей одежде.

- Никогда не слышал о таком, - все еще сомневаясь, произнес Энтони.

- Но услышите в будущем, - пообещал, подошедший к этому времени совсем близко Нил. – Вы обратились, то есть, обратитесь в наше агентство, когда Вам будет шестьдесят лет. Мы тут, чтобы исполнить Вашу мечту, чтобы помочь. Поэтому, как бы мне ни нравилось то дурацкое положение, в которое Вы поставили доктора Розалин, держать ее дальше смысла не имеет.

- Вы хотите сказать, что вы двое – путешественники во времени? – спросил Энтони, наконец, отходя от своей заложницы.

- К сожалению, нет, мистер Роудс, - ответила Ева. – Таких технологий не существует. Но мы умеем менять память. И сейчас мы все находимся в Вашем воспоминании. Для человека, с которым мы работаем, в итоге нет разницы. Он находит то, что ищет, получает, что хотел, исполняет свою мечту.

Энтони молча присел на скамью. Он спрятал обратно в сумку свое устройство с инопланетного корабля, оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Мария недалеко, и поднял грустный взгляд на докторов.

- Это значит… - тихо и медленно прошептал он, - значит, что я так и не смогу найти ничего необычного? Не смогу найти волшебство?

Ева опустилась рядом с ним на лавку и осторожно дотронулась до плеча.

- Мы не можем быть уверены, Энтони, - сказала она почти шепотом. – У меня есть сомнения. Я не видела Вашу жизнь целиком. Но я очень хочу, чтобы Вы были счастливы и достигли своей цели. Поэтому я тут. То есть, поэтому мы тут.

- Вы ничего не запомните из этого разговора, мистер Роудс, - продолжил за свою коллегу Нил. – Очень скоро для Вас все закончится так, как Вы всегда это представляли. Я много раз видел такое. А сейчас, можете показать нам браслет, который вы купили в лавке?

Энтони кивнул и вытянул вперед руку.

- Отлично, - кивнул Нил. – Теперь за кулоном, что купила Мария. Это наше второе звено. А потом осмотрим парк. Я всегда мечтал побывать в комнате смеха.

- Ты никогда там не был? – удивленно спросила Ева.

- Да, не у всех было веселое и беззаботное детство. Некоторые тратили все свое время на учебу!

- Ты ничего сейчас не путаешь? Мне кажется, что из нас двоих усердие присуще исключительно мне! И что это за попытки прикинуться несчастным ребенком? Твой дедушка показывал тебе кучу интересных мест.

- Но комната смеха в них не входила, - Нил театрально вздохнул.

- Извините, пожалуйста, - прервал их Энтони. – Я не полностью уверен, что вы подходите для выполнения моего желания. Могу я попросить, чтобы кто-то другой занялся моей мечтой? Мне кажется, что у вас какие-то сложности во взаимопонимании.

- Ну что Вы, мистер Роудс, мы самые лучшие работники в агентстве, - кичливо произнес доктор Уоттс, с гордостью поправляя очки. – Вам повезло, что именно нам дали Ваш контракт!

Ева со вздохом отвернулась и укоризненно покачала головой.

- Доктор Уоттс хочет сказать, что у нас большой опыт… сложных заданий, - мягко сказала она спустя пару секунд. – Мы справимся, Энтони.

Она встала, оглядываясь в поисках Марии и собираясь уже уходить, когда Нил ее остановил.

- Нам надо снять халаты, - подметил он. – А то они прямо таки вопят "Обратите на нас внимание!" Если то, что только что произошло, повториться, то мы не сможем работать, потому что своим присутствием изменим воспоминание.

- Но по правилам…

- Мы же это уже обсудили. Слушай, у нас есть два варианта. Первый – сделаем по правилам и, возможно, не сможем помочь клиенту. Второй – ты согласишься снять с себя этот рудиментарный пережиток прошлого, и мы спокойно выполним контракт.

Ева кивнула после недолгого колебания.

- Куда мне деть его? - спросила она, снимая халат и оставаясь в свитере и брюках, а затем огляделась, чтобы понять, какое время года сейчас в воспоминании. – А ты, что, ехал сюда в одной рубашке? Осень же!

- Мне было жарко, - пожал плечами Нил, небрежно бросая свою спецодежду на спинку скамьи.

- Жарко? Когда я заводила машину, на улице было градусов восемь.

- У меня такой теплообмен.

- Что-то я раньше не замечала, - Ева недоверчиво прищурила глаза и сложила руки на груди.

- Мы какую-то ерунду обсуждаем, - Нил еще раз взглянул на Энтони, задумчиво уставившегося на свои руки, и пошел в сторону аттракционов.

Мария на удивление доброжелательно продемонстрировала докторам кулон, купленный отцом в лавке с сувенирами, и подошла к Энтони.

- Мы, по сути, уже изменили воспоминание, - обратился к коллеге Нил, наблюдая за девочкой. – Разве это не то моделирование новой памяти, которое ты изучаешь?

- Если бы все было так просто… - ответила Ева. – Мы работаем в копии, как в безопасном режиме. Никакого сохраненного результата. Память человека не принимает наше вмешательство. Поэтому мы транслируем в раннее прошлое клиента не наши слова или действия, а его желания и намерения. Только то, что принадлежит человеку, может изменить его память. К тому же, не надо забывать про принцип соответствия реальности.

- И почему наша работа не может быть простой?

- Потому что тогда она не будет столь интересной, - улыбнулась Ева.

При виде лакомств и развлечений рабочий настрой Нила практически мгновенно сменился на беззаботно-праздничный. Поэтому, уверенно утверждая, что оставшимися звеньями являются аттракционы, он с увлечением приступил к детальному знакомству с каждым из них. Ева недовольно наблюдала за весельем Нила, не проявляя никакой заинтересованности в парковых достопримечательностях, поскольку считала, что их клиент пришел сюда с другой целью, с которой и должны быть связаны ключевые моменты этого воспоминания. Однако на ум не приходило ничего, что Энтони мог бы счесть необычным. Возможно, стоило бы поискать спрятанный в фургончиках таинственный артефакт.

- Как твои успехи? – спросила Ева, подходя к палатке со сладкой ватой.

- Одно нашел, - Нил указал в сторону помоста, на котором выступал фокусник, собрав вокруг себя небольшую толпу.

- Только не говори мне, что Энтони верит, что фокусы это настоящая магия!

- Почему нет? Он же поверил, что в местном лесу водится оборотень.

- Тогда стоит поискать что-то подобное, - Ева огляделась. – Смотри, Нил, это гадалка. Мне кажется, наш клиент упоминал ее.

Они приблизились к синему, украшенному белыми звездами шатру и заглянули внутрь. Как доктора и ожидали, их приближение активировало новый элемент воспоминания. На столе, покрытом темной бархатной тканью, светился шар прорицательницы. За столом, водя руками над шаром, сидела сама гадалка, женщина лет сорока в старом, но все еще цветастом платье. Она сосредоточено вглядывалась в сияние и что-то говорила, рядом Энтони внимал ее словам.

- Конечно, ты найдешь то, что ищешь, - глубоким звучным голосом сказала она, обращаясь к своему клиенту. – Это произойдет скоро. Встреча с чем-то, что ты хочешь найти очень давно. С чем-то прекрасным и незнакомым тебе.

- Этого следовало ожидать, - сердито зашептала Ева, подглядывая за происходящим. – Она говорит что-то максимально абстрактное, чтобы человек интерпретировал это так, как ему бы нравилось. Ведь каждый хочет, чтобы его желание сбылось.

- К тому же, она банально ошибается, Энтони так и не найдет свое волшебство, - согласился Нил.

- Или найдет, после того, как ему поможем мы. И тогда она окажется права, что еще раз подтверждает мое предыдущее высказывание. Мы нашли наше предпоследнее звено.

Предсказательница перевела взгляд с Энтони на докторов. Ева отпустила занавес, за которым стояла, и вышла вперед.

- У меня новые клиенты, - произнесла гадалка, изучая вошедших посетителей.

- Мы не совсем клиенты, - обратился к ней Нил, пропуская выходящего на улицу Энтони. – Мы тут ради него.

- Ну конечно ради него, - предсказательница громко рассмеялась. – Но неужели вам не хочется, как и всем молодым людям, узнать свою судьбу.

- Ни капельки, - твердо ответила Ева.

- Возможно, я бы не отказался узнать, каким великим стану, - протянул Нил с усмешкой в голосе. – Но только не от Вас!

Гадалка, сделав шаг назад, прищурила глаза. Затем одернула свое платье и подошла к своему столу.

- Какие строгие, - сказала она, оборачиваясь к докторам. – Не верите в мой дар? Как хотите. Судьба найдет вас в любом случае, даже если вам это не нужно.

Она присела за стол и указала взглядом на выход.

- Я бы вернулась к своему занятию, если у вас нет ко мне дела, - продолжила прорицательница. – Другие посетители, надеюсь, будут заинтересованы в моих услугах, в отличие от вас. Осмотрите Дом с привидениями внимательнее. Может, он придется вам по душе.

Нил и Ева вышли из шатра. Парковый павильон, переоборудованный под устрашающий аттракцион, был отлично виден по другую сторону лужайки, на которой дети с веселым смехом собирали букеты из кленовых листьев.

- Возможно, в словах гадалки есть смысл, - предположил Нил, направляясь к павильону. – Призраки и чудовища как раз в духе нашего клиента.

- Ты же не думаешь, что там настоящие привидения? – спросила Ева.

Они остановились перед тяжелой деревянной дверью.

- Нет, - ответил Нил. – Но у Энтони талант создавать воображаемых чудовищ в своих воспоминаниях. Мнемонические монстры!

- Ты хоть знаешь, что это слово означает? – Ева скептически покачала головой.

- Понятия не имею. Слышал, как ты его как-то употребила в разговоре с другой такой же заучкой, как и ты, - беззаботно отозвался Нил.

- Кретин.

- Эй, я подумал, что когда ты будешь публиковать свой анализ случая Энтони Роудса, то туда не помешает добавить пары стильных шуток. "Мнемонические монстры" это круто! Всем понравится.

- Ты удивишься, но читать мой анализ будут только заучки, которые не понимают твоего "глубокого" чувства юмора.

Ева резко отвернулась и, отворив дверь, зашла внутрь помещения.

- Трухой пахнет, - недовольно проворчала она.

- А ты чего ждала от Дома с привидениями? - Нил с воодушевленным видом оглядывался по сторонам.

Они прошли по узкому проходу в просторное помещение с высокими потолками, специально переоборудованное для устрашения посетителей.

- С детства не понимала стремления ко всему древнему и пугающему. Разваливающаяся мебель, скрипящий пол и паутина, висящая буквально везде, - продолжила демонстрировать свое недовольство Ева. – Я даже на Хэллоуин не помогала родителям дом украшать. Тыквы всякие, пугало, глаза из очищенного винограда… Ерунда.

- О, я помню, что в детстве Хэллоуин был привлекателен для тебя совсем по другим причинам, - усмехнулся Нил. – Никто так не обожал собирать сладости как десятилетняя Ева Розалин!

- Это неправда!

- Ты была самым большим любителем сахара и шоколада из всех, что я знал в младшей школе.

- Ну, все, я не собираюсь покупаться на твои провокации! Пойду, проверю второй этаж, - Ева резко развернулась и ушла по лестнице наверх.

Нил тщательно осмотрел каждый угол большого зала. Однако ни старинное пыльное зеркало, ни беспричинно поскрипывающий шкаф, ни пластиковый череп на заставленном оплывшими свечами столе, ни не менее пластиковый скелет не имели никакого отношения к звеньям памяти. Нил прошел к выходу, встретив там спустившуюся с лестницы Еву. Она была еще более недовольной, чем пять минут назад.

- Пусто, - рассержено сообщила она. – Ничего важного.

- У меня тоже, - сказал Нил. – Там хоть привидения были?

- Это манекены, накрытые простынями, а не привидения. Пойдем, вернемся к этой шарлатанке, я скажу ей все, что думаю о ее ремесле.

- Я, конечно, безумно рад, что ты переключила свой гнев на кого-то другого, но боюсь, что конфликт с гадалкой нам пользы не принесет.

Они вышли на улицу.

- Что будем делать? – спросила Ева, осматривая парк в поисках того, что своеобразный разум их клиента мог счесть подозрительным и интересным.

- Ты можешь вернуться к Энтони и спросить у него, что еще ему тут приглянулось, - предложил Нил.

- А ты?

- Никогда в жизни не видел двухголовую тварь!

- Купился-таки на варана, - вздохнула Ева и, продолжая искать взглядом возможное звено, пошла в сторону палаток с сувенирами. Осень в памяти Энтони была удивительно прекрасна. Свет начинающего клониться к закату солнца золотил опавшие листья и окрашивал их во всю гамму октябрьских цветов, от болотно-зеленого до глубокого бордового. Еве всегда нравилось, когда людям удается запомнить красоту окружающего мира. Ей часто хотелось, чтобы вместо подавляющего большинства серых фигур, воспоминания клиентов были полны настоящими живыми человеческими лицами. Когда-нибудь и это будет возможным, докопаться даже до незначительных нюансов человеческой памяти, воссоздать всю картинку в мельчайших деталях. И наслаждаться моментом, который можно повторять снова и снова. Ева уже почти дошла до лавочки, на которой сидел Энтони, когда ее догнал Нил.

- Моя интуиция творит чудеса! Я нашел последнее звено. Ты представляешь, это просто большая ящерица с шишкой на шее, - разочарованно пожаловался он.

- Наверное, будь ты маленьким, она действительно показалась бы тебе двухголовым вараном. И те жалкие декорации напугали бы тебя как настоящие скелеты и призраки, - задумчиво предположила Ева.

- Иногда мне бывает жаль, что я не ребенок.

- О, поверь, большую часть времени ты ведешь себя как самый настоящий ребенок!

Они приблизились к их сидящему на скамейке клиенту. Уйдя из области памяти, доктора оставили ее замороженной. Теперь их появление вновь запустило происходящее как видеозапись. Энтони поднял голову и взглянул на подошедших.

- Нам нужно Ваше устройство, мистер Роудс, - Ева указала на сумку у него на плече.

- Ты хотела сказать, инопланетный детектор сверхъестественного? – усмехнулся Нил.

- Ты можешь отложить свой несерьезный настрой до конца работы? – рассержено сказала Ева. – Мне кажется, сейчас совсем не время шутить. Клиент, будто одержимый научно-фантастическими книгами ребенок, гоняется за призраками. Призраками, в буквальном смысле слова. Мы уже половину его жизни прошли, а на ключ к разгадке его желания ни намека нет. А ты шутишь над его фанатизмом! Нет никаких инопланетян, и нет никакого волшебного прибора. Мы оба знаем, что это обыкновенная железка, которую Энтони нашел в какой-то куче хлама. Скажи, Нил, что будет, когда мы дойдем до его детства и так и не найдем то, что сможет нам помочь? Мы провалим контракт. Повода для веселья нет.

- Ты хоть понимаешь, что мистер Роудс слышал каждое твое слово? – спросил Нил.

- Какая разница? Он – всего лишь копия, и ничего не запомнит, - она резко наклонилась к Энтони, вырвала сумку у него из рук и вынула прибор. – Я возьму это.

Она активировала мементо. Окружение преобразилось. Осенний вечер сменился на солнечный летний полдень, а парк на поле. Спустя несколько мгновений после перемещения в уши докторов проник ужасающе громкий гул.

- Поверить не могу… - стараясь перекрыть шум голосом, прокричала Ева, повернувшаяся к источнику шума.

- Потрясающе! – восторженно воскликнул Нил. – Летающая тарелка!


	9. Chapter 9

Ева Розалин очень любила свою работу. Ей доставляло удовольствие, когда в конце жизни люди встречали свою мечту, находили путь к заветной цели, уходили из этого мира на пике счастья. Если клиенты были не очень приятными, то Еве нравилось, как исполнение желаний меняет их в лучшую сторону. А о том, чтобы они менялись именно в лучшую сторону, всегда заботились они с Нилом, пусть даже контракт этого и не предписывал. Но Энтони Роудс ей не нравился. И Еве Розалин казалось, что она начинает понимать природу своей антипатии к клиенту. И дело было не в его фанатизме, не в том, что он пренебрегал своей семьей, и даже не том, что его мечта казалось ей, старшему агенту по переносу воспоминаний, повидавшей сотни клиентов, глупой. Просто она не понимала Энтони Роудса. Не понимала, что могло заставить его посвятить всего себя детской сказке, идеи из фантастической книжки. Интуиция подсказывала Еве, что память клиента содержит ответ на этот вопрос. И все же Энтони оставался для нее загадкой, которую она жаждала разгадать. Не только для себя лично. Клиент был, безусловно, интересен ей с профессиональной точки зрения. Искажения восприятия, совмещения воспоминаний, способность памяти влиять на наблюдателей, - все это заслуживает тщательного исследования, после которого она заслужит большую порцию уважения коллег. Поэтому в порыве стремления к научному открытию она не сразу решила, как именно ей стоит реагировать на то, что фантазия клиента сотворила прямо перед ней инопланетный корабль.

- Этого не может быть, - заявила Ева, обращаясь к излучающему восторг напарнику.

Она осторожно дотронулась до блестящего корпуса, словно пытаясь убедить себя, что летательный аппарат не настоящий, но тут же отстранилась, потому что рука загудела от вибрации.

- Ты видишь летающую тарелку, я вижу летающую тарелку, и мне плевать, может это быть или не может! - воскликнул Нил, стараясь окинуть взглядом сразу всю огромную машину. – Даже если мы внутри глюков молодого Роудса, то это все равно потрясающе.

- Сколько тебе лет?

- Неужели ты не можешь расслабиться и наслаждаться тем, что лично наблюдаешь вторжение инопланетян в виртуальной реальности? Это же близкие контакты второго рода! Не пора ли перейти к третьей степени?

Нил повернулся и многозначительно посмотрел на коллегу.

- Даже не думай! – угрожающе произнесла Ева.

- О чем ты? – зловеще ухмыльнулся Нил, обходя находку.

- Нил, прекрати. Ты прекрасно меня понял. Отойди подальше.

- А вдруг я собираюсь познакомиться с инопланетным разумом, - Нил заглянул в открытый люк. – Или, может, мне хочется посмотреть на космический корабль изнутри. Что ты на это скажешь?

Он залез внутрь и насмешливо помахал коллеге.

- Что скажешь, если я сделаю так? - повторил Нил.

Люк неожиданно закрылся, заставив Еву испуганно отскочить в сторону. Земля начала сотрясаться, летательный аппарат зашумел сильнее, колебания воздуха почти сбивали с ног. Ева сделала еще несколько шагов назад. Неопознанный летающий объект стремительно набирал высоту. Нил не появлялся. Ева попыталась поставить паузу, но ничего не вышло. Перезапуск и попытка переместить Нила дистанционно также не сработали. Выругавшись про себя, Ева огляделась и заметила, что в поле не одна. От пересекающей невдалеке поле дороги к месту событий бежали двое молодых людей. Это были семнадцатилетние Энтони и Сэм. Остановившись, юный мистер Роудс стал доставать из походной сумки фотоаппарат. Ева начала понимать, где именно она сейчас находится.

- Что я скажу? Что это не летающая тарелка, идиот! - пробормотала она, задрав голову, хотя улетающий со своими похитителями Нил расслышать ее не мог.

Ситуация выходила из под контроля. Ева ощутила растущее беспокойство.

- Снимай быстрее! – послышались слова Сэма, торопящего своего приятеля.

Его указания не особо помогали взбудораженному Тони, у которого руки тряслись так, что он не мог снять крышку с объектива.

- Ну, давай! – с едва заметной яростью в голосе крикнул Сэм. - Пять минут назад фотографировались. Все же работало.

Предмет их интереса с пугающей быстротой двигался по небу, рискуя вылететь за границу воспоминания и унести с собой Нила. Энтони, наконец, перестал бороться с фотоаппаратом и сделал снимок, который вряд ли можно назвать удачным.

- У нас опять ничерта нет! И, как всегда, это из-за тебя, - сквозь зубы процедил Сэм. – Можешь себе оставить эту фотографию, мне она не нужна.

Летательный аппарат скрылся из вида. Растерянная и злая, Ева понятия не имела, что делать. Она еще раз огляделась, но слабая надежда, что выход за границу возможного взаимодействия автоматически перенесет Нила обратно, не оправдалась. Тревога делалась все более отчетливой, Ева пыталась припомнить все ей известное о явлении, которое Нил когда-то назвал "Нулевой зоной" и предположить, что с ним сейчас происходит. Обычно при проблемах с воспоминаниями доктора оказывались в глухом белом пространстве, которое изредка содержало в себе ключи к разгадке. Сейчас же, когда Нил не мог вернуться, дела обстояли куда хуже.

Оторвав взгляд от неба, молодые охотники за сверхъестественными сенсациями заметили Еву.

- Вы видели?! Потрясающе, правда? - восхищенно прокричал Энтони, подбегая.

Он, казалось, совсем не заметил злости товарища, и искренне хотел разделить с кем-нибудь радость от встречи с невероятным явлением, надеясь компенсировать неудачную попытку сфотографировать НЛО. Его возбуждение несколько уменьшилось, когда, приблизившись, он заметил выражение лица Евы.

- Эм... Мисс, у Вас все в порядке? Вы какая-то испуганная. Это _Они_ Вас так напугали?

Ева растерянно провела рукой по волосам. Несмотря на недовольство поступком Нила, который она расценивала, как легкомысленное пренебрежение профессиональными обязанностями, Ева понимала, что другого выхода, кроме как выручать непутевого коллегу, ей не остается. И, поскольку, ей совсем не хотелось по его примеру повиснуть в глухой белой пустоте, она решила рискнуть изменением копии воспоминания. "Настоящие воспоминания останутся не задетыми, а худшее, что может произойти – мой план не сработает, и придется придумывать что-то другое, - подумала Ева. - Надеюсь, что я не настолько плохая актриса, чтобы не смочь обмануть двоих школьников".

- _Они_ забрали моего напарника, - прошептала она дрожащим голосом.

- Это ужасно! - сочувственно сказал Сэм.

Ева не попалась на фальшивую отзывчивость. Уже сейчас, в этом возрасте, в его взгляде отчетливо читалось желание получить максимум выгоды из происходящего.

- Настоящее похищение! - восхищенно воскликнул Тони.

- Возьми себя в руки, - одернул его Сэм. - Не думаю, что сейчас уместно радоваться.

- Мы можем чем-нибудь Вам помочь? - спросил он Еву крайне учтиво.

- Вообще-то да, - Ева постаралась придать своему голосу максимум надежды, - я догадываюсь, куда они могли направиться. Но у меня нет автомобиля...

- Конечно, мы Вас подвезем, мисс, - воодушевленно закивал головой Тони, обрадованный не столько возможностью совершить доброе дело, сколько шансом еще раз увидеть НЛО.

Ева понимала, что прежде, чем вносить изменения во временной отрезок, ей следует проложить себе путь дальше, - к ранним воспоминаниям. Она огляделась, подсчитывая звенья памяти. Летательный аппарат, фотоаппарат ребят и неудачный снимок она уже нашла. Окинув взглядом площадку, с которой взлетела "летающая тарелка", Ева заметила забытые на земле детали и инструменты. Видимо, заметив бегущих ребят, тот, кто управлял машиной, решил скрыться как можно скорее. Ева указала на знакомый ей прибор, тот, что Энтони использовал в предыдущем воспоминании.

- Смотрите, - она подняла инструмент и протянула его своему клиенту.

- О… Инопланетные технологии! – с благодарностью посмотрел на нее паренек.

"Полное отсутствие критики и здравого смысла", - констатировала про себя Ева.

- Кстати, я – Тони, а это – Сэм, - улыбаясь, представился Еве ее клиент.

- Эм… Джейн, - соврала она, чувствуя сильное нежелание называть свое настоящее имя человеку, спокойно предающему и использующему друзей детства.

- Наверное, нам не стоит терять времени, - заметил Сэм и указал в сторону дороги, призывая торопиться.

Подойдя к автомобилю, на котором приехали ребята, Ева заметила вдалеке светлую полоску воды и множество площадок между деревьями, похожих на ту, на которой она только что побывала. Она еле заметно улыбнулась тому, что ее подозрения подтвердились, и потянулась к машине.

- У нас тут не очень прибрано, - открыл дверцу вперед девушки Сэм.

И хотя его слова должны были прозвучать с оттенком неловкости, Ева этого не заметила. Оказавшись внутри, она особенно внимательно разбирала мусор, пока не нашла все, что ей было нужно для перехода. Не хватало только Нила.

- Значит, вы ребята, приехали во Флориду, чтобы... - она в ожидании уставилась на севшего за руль Энтони.

- Чтобы увидеть НЛО! – ответил тот таким тоном, словно все, кто приезжали сюда, не могли придумать себе более интересного занятия, чем гоняться по полям рядом с военной базой в поисках представителей внеземных цивилизаций. – В июле, на дне Рождения Шона, - это наш приятель, - мы познакомились с одним парнем из колледжа. Так вот он сказал, что если нас заинтересовал Розуэлльский инцидент, стоит съездить сюда. Говорил про странные объекты в небе. Вот мы и приехали.

- Этот хиппи был настолько укурен, что я принял его слова за бред или выдумку, - добавил Сэм. – Разве можно не увидеть что-то в небе поблизости от базы ВВС? Но, кто бы мог подумать, он оказался прав, это уж точно была не ракета!

- Вообще-то, вы не правы, ребята, - ответила Ева. - Это был сверхзвуковой самолет, а не космический корабль.

- Что?! - изумленно и разочарованно воскликнул Тони.

Его огорчение не обрадовало Еву. Она работала с большой интенсивностью уже несколько часов и порядком утомилась, ей хотелось быстрее отыскать Нила, убедиться, что он в порядке и продолжить свое дело. Негативный настрой клиента вряд ли поспособствовал бы скорому разрешению ситуации. Поэтому, Ева попробовала вновь придать мыслям Энтони положительную окраску:

- Это секретные разработки. И весьма вероятно, что такой прорыв в технологиях военных объясним именно исследованиями того корабля, который нашли в Розуэлле.

- Хорошо, - согласился Тони. – Куда едем?

"Наш клиент слишком внушаемый, - уже не впервые подметила Евы. - Скажи я, что родилась болотным гномом, он бы и в это поверил".

- Я думаю, ребята, вы догадываетесь куда ехать, - сказала она.

Сэм буравил ее взглядом, вызывая неприятное ощущение холода в области позвоночника.

- А откуда Вам столько известно о том, что тут происходит? - спросил он, прищурив глаза.

Ева собрала оставшиеся силы и постаралась вновь войти в выбранную ею роль.

- Я работаю на правительство, - сказала она самым серьезным тоном, на который была способна.

Она не сомневалась, что убедила Энтони, но его друг не так прост, чтобы принимать за чистую монету все, что она придумывает.

- ФБР или ЦРУ? – уточнил с нажимом в голосе Сэм.

- Национальная безопасность, - улыбаясь, ответила она, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

- И с каких это пор сотрудники АНБ так просто выдают правительственные секреты первым встречным школьникам?

"Черт! – пронеслось в голове у Евы. – Этот будущий предатель быстро соображает. Надо срочно придумать объяснение".

- Я бы никогда так не поступила, если бы не чрезвычайные обстоятельства, - ее голос вновь послушно задрожал, подтверждая отчаянное положение девушки. – Мне надо спасти напарника…

- Сэм, прекрати, - неожиданно для Евы сказал приятелю Тони. – Она в отчаянном положении, нуждается в нашей помощи. И Джейн, между прочим, поделилась с нами важной информацией.

Он завел автомобиль, и они поехали в сторону возвышающихся перед полоской воды огромных конструкций.

- Я всегда хотел посмотреть на стартовый комплекс вблизи, - отметил Тони спустя несколько минут.

- Что мешает сходить на экскурсию? – спросила Ева, и тут же задалась вопросом, проводили ли экскурсии на космодромы в том году, в котором она оказалась.

- Это не то же самое. Так мне и покажут что-то интересное по доброй воле, - проворчал Тони.

- Мой друг в чем-то прав, - сказал Сэм, задумчиво прикладывая палец к губам. – Раз уж мы помогли Вам, то и Вы могли бы сделать что-то для нас. Например, показать тот самый самолет, построенный на инопланетных технологиях.

- Хорошо, - согласилась Ева, всем видом показывая, что находится в безвыходном положении.

"Почему нет? – мстительно сказала она про себя. – Как бы ты не решил использовать это, ничего у тебя не выйдет. Через несколько минут все это воспоминание вместе с твоими расчетливыми мелкими задумками сотрется, и от него не останется ничего".

- Но как мы попадем на территорию военной базы? – спросил Энтони, когда за поворотом показалась ограда и пропускной пункт.

- А ты как думаешь? – улыбнулся Сэм, кивая головой в сторону Евы. – Она проведет нас.

- У меня есть допуск, - подтвердила Ева, на ходу придумывая себе легенду. – Спецзадание от Агентства безопасности вооруженных сил.

Вся ирония данного момента, по ее мнению, заключалась в том, что, несмотря на невозможность отключить видимость, остановить, перезапустить или еще каким-либо образом воздействовать на воспоминание, нововведения Нила прекрасно работали. Еве достаточно было лишь щелкнуть пальцами, и все необходимые документы моментально оказались у нее в руках.

- Подождите-ка, - обернулся к ней Сэм, - но если Ваш напарник сейчас в месте, где Ваши люди исследуют полученные Вами же технологии, то в чем проблема? Зачем вообще нужно было похищать своего сотрудника?

"Он прав, он чертовски прав! - подумала Ева. – Как я могла такую глупость сморозить? Наверное, устала. Ладно, лучшее решение проблемы - самое простое".

- Это секретная информация, - ответила Ева.

Военная база на мысе Канаверал в заново простроенном воспоминании Энтони Роудса оказалась похожей на тот стереотип правительственного комплекса, который сложился у Евы из различных фильмов и книг. Из этого она сделала вывод, что модель комплекса большей своей частью основана на данных из общей базы, а не на догадках и фантазиях Тони. Уже не в первый раз задаваясь вопросом, откуда база данных их организации берет информацию, не находящуюся в открытом доступе, она провела своих спутников через очередную дверь, охранник которой тщательнейшим образом проверил все сообщенные Евой сведения, и даже перезвонил ее начальству. Начальство оказалось, прекрасно осведомлено о том, что некая Джейн Смит имеет доступ к сверхсекретным объектам в сверхсекретном бункере, и может провести туда людей, такими полномочиями не обладающими. Убедившись в этом, Ева поняла, что даже здравый смысл в совокупности с данными из базы не могут устоять под напором стремления Энтони к тайнам.

И вот, они на месте. В огромном подземном ангаре, рядом с самолетом. Ева приблизилась к люку, игнорируя и находившихся в помещении военных, и восторженно разглядывающего все вокруг Энтони, и что-то тщательно обдумывающего Сэма. Ей оставалось только найти своего непутевого напарника, и все проблемы, по ее мнению, должны были исчезнуть. Но вид сидящего, как ни в чем не бывало, на полу летательного аппарата живого и здорового Нила вызвал у Евы бурю эмоций, в момент сметшую ее усталость.

- Какого черта?! – зло рявкнула она на весь ангар.

- Я так рад, что ты появилась, - сообщил Нил, делая вид, что не замечает гнева коллеги. – Вообще ничего сделать не мог, даже выход не работал.

- Ты чуть не пустил коту под хвост всю работу, кретин! – продолжала отчитывать его Ева. – Тебя могли уволить. Меня могли уволить! Ты о чем думал?

- Я думал, что личная встреча с инопланетным созданием для меня важнее твоей карьеры.

Ева не могла найти слов. Нил же, в свою очередь, довольно улыбаясь, вылез из самолета и с интересом рассматривал ангар. Раздался пронзительный писк.

- Таймер, - отметил Нил, приготовившись к выходу.

- Я так не думаю, - вздернув голову, произнесла Ева.

- Ты что, отключила мне управление? – удивленно пробормотал Нил, понимая, что не может отключиться.

- И не только, - кровожадно усмехнулась его напарница.

Она жестом поманила ребят к себе.

- Энтони, этот человек на себе испытал то самое влияние инопланетных технологий, о которых ты мечтал. Думаю, тебе есть, о чем его спросить, - обратилась она к ним спокойно. – А тебе, Сэм, вероятно, будет полезно узнать, что полученных от него сведений будет достаточно для того, чтобы сделать себе на этом имя.

- Ева, я знаю, что ты задумала, - кротко прошептал Нил. – Остановись!

- Ох, - устало протянула Ева. – Я даже не знаю…

Она сделала несколько шагов в сторону. Звук таймера усиливался.

- Не надо это делать, - вновь попросил Нил.

Ева покачала головой и посмотрела в сторону военных.

- Ах да, почти забыла, - обратилась она к ним. – У этого молодого человека нет доступа сюда. Он проник на базу тайно. Вы ведь предпримите все необходимые меры?

- Ева! – во весь голос заорал Нил.

- О, я уверена, что у тебя не возникнет никаких трудностей. Ты же самый умный, да? Удачи! – сказала Ева на прощанье и отключилась.

На фоне спокойного мерного механического гула неожиданный щелчок прозвучал, будто выстрел. Мария, резко привстав, потерла глаза и обнаружила, что задремала на краю отцовской постели. Она обернулась. Наступило утро, доктор Розалин снимала с головы шлем. Мария мысленно похвалила себя за то, что успела сунуть обратно бумаги, которые читала, до того как провалилась в смутный неприятный сон. Отец глубоко дышал, показатели оставались стабильными, но как повлиял на него ночной кризис, Мария точно не знала. Второй доктор, казалось, отключаться от аппарата не собирался, поэтому девушка с интересом взглянула на Еву Розалин. Та демонстрировала отдельные признаки усталости и раздражения, ее глаза покраснели, но взгляд не потух. Наоборот, доктор Розалин посмотрела на своего коллегу так, словно желала ему самых ужасных мучений, которые только можно представить, и злорадно улыбнулась, а потом обратила внимание на проснувшуюся девушку. Мария тут же отвела взгляд, делая вид, что не заметила ее необычное поведение.

- Доброе утро, - сухо поздоровалась сотрудница "Зигмунда".

Тон ее голоса вызывал отчетливое желание убежать в дальний конец дома и не вылезать оттуда, по крайней мере, несколько дней. Переборов это побуждение, Мария кивнула и приветливым голосом поинтересовалась:

- Могу я предложить Вам кофе?

- Лучше чай, - ответила доктор Розалин и направилась к выходу из комнаты.

- А как же Ваш коллега? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка, поглядев на подключенного к машине доктора Уоттса.

- Он, конечно, полный придурок, - будничным тоном сообщила Ева. – Но, не глупый, признаю. Найдет способ отключиться, не беспокойтесь.

Оставив удивленную ее словами девушку, она ушла вниз.

Мария нашла доктора Розалин на кухне, сидящую за столом. Девушка поставила чай завариваться и присела напротив.

- У папы ночью поднялось давление, усилилась аритмия. Я боялась кардиогенного шока. Лекарства помогли, но я все еще беспокоюсь, - сказала она.

- Полагаете, что у него осталось мало времени? – угадала Ева.

Мария кивнула и, разлив чай, поставила перед доктором чашку.

- Ваш отец был таким с самого детства, Вы не знаете? – после достаточно продолжительного раздумья поинтересовалась Ева Розалин.

- Насколько мне известно, да, - смутившись, ответила девушка. – Я редко виделась с бабушкой и дедушкой… с его родителями, я имею ввиду. Но из того, что они говорили, я поняла, что папа всю жизнь искал что-то необычное, как…

- Одержимый, - закончила за нее доктор.

Ее слова прозвучали резко и категорично. Мария, окончательно оформив свое мнение о докторе Еве Розалин, поняла, что та ей совершенно не нравится.

- Он немного фанатичен, это верно, - сказала она, чувствуя внезапную потребность защитить отца от этой надменной бесчувственной женщины. – Но он не сумасшедший.

- А я как раз хотела перейти к вопросу о том, не попадал ли мистер Роудс когда-нибудь во внимание психиатров, – отметила доктор Розалин, делая глоток чая.

Мария почувствовала, как на щеках выступает румянец, потому что к смущению присоединяется гнев. К счастью, отвечать на неуместное высказывание ей не пришлось, поскольку столь неприятный для нее разговор был прерван появившимся на кухне доктором Уоттсом.

- Ты! – громко воскликнул он, указывая пальцем на напарницу, которая продолжала нетерпеливо пить чай. – Я тебе это припомню, Ева! Я отомщу, и придется тебе несладко!

- Чего ты так долго, Нил? – спокойно спросила доктор Розалин. – Что-то задержало гениального и находчивого доктора Уоттса.

- Ты думаешь, что сдать меня охране военной базы смешно?!

- Интересная у вас работа, - пробормотала Мария, прервав докторов.

- Доброе утро, - гораздо тише произнес Нил, обращаясь к девушке.

- Вы можете оставить нас на какое-то время? – перевела на нее взгляд Ева Розалин.

Мария вышла в гостиную, неплотно прикрыв дверь. Ее и в самом деле заинтересовала суть работы агентства "Зигмунд". И любопытство, возникшее в процессе чтения инструкции к оборудованию, переросло в стремление разузнать как можно больше о процессе изменения памяти. По этой причине она остановилась у входа и приготовилась подслушивать. Безусловно, Мария понимала, что подобное поведение не лучшим образом ее характеризует, но она решила, что раз никто об это не узнает, то все обойдется.

- Это было последней каплей! – рассерженно сказала Ева. – Ты рисковал своей жизнью, потому что захотел изобрести то, что помогло тебе превратить работу в игровую площадку. Ты ослушался моих приказов, поставив под угрозу все задание. Ты хотел отказаться от выполнения контракта из-за каких-то сентиментальных переживаний. И, наконец, ты превратил в фарс последние полчаса работы, решив полетать на НЛО! Мне просто повезло, что я сразу звенья нашла, а ведь из-за твоей выходки мы могли похоронить все воспоминание!

С каждой фразой она приподнималась и все сильнее нависала над столом, вынудив Нила отойти в противоположный угол тесной кухни.

- Эй, все обошлось, потому что настоящей опасности не было, - ответил он. – Я профессионал. Да что там, я лучший технический специалист во всем "Зигмунде"! Я бы никогда не подвел тебя или нашего клиента!

- Ничего подобного! – возразила Ева, делая несколько шагов к напарнику и грозно размахивая чайной ложечкой. – Это я разгребала весь тот чертов бардак, который ты устроил! И не надо делать вид, будто все в порядке, потому что это не так!

Она подошла почти вплотную, уперлась ложечкой ему в грудь и зло, словно стараясь испепелить взглядом, посмотрела, приподняв голову.

- Все не в порядке, Нил, - неожиданно тихо, но требовательно сказала она. – И я думаю, что знаю причину твоего странного поведения. Ты мне соврал, да? Ты ведь наркоман?

- Я… - начал он, стараясь остановить взгляд на чем угодно, только не на пытливом лице напарницы.

Но договорить он не успел. Дверь скрипнула, и с испуганным восклицанием в кухню неуклюже ввалилась Мария. Вся неловкость ситуации усугублялась тем, что доктора прекрасно понимали, что оступиться таким образом, держась за дверь, можно было только, если стоишь, прислонившись к ней, и подслушиваешь. Ева медленно опустила ложку и повернулась к Марии.

- Ой, извините, пожалуйста, - залепетала, заливаясь краской, девушка. – Я просто… хотела сказать… Мой отец, наверное, еще не проснулся. Вы будете работать дальше? Или что-то еще?

- Этому… То есть, доктору Уоттсу нужно кое-что исправить в оборудовании, чтобы оно работало более стабильно, - подчеркнув последнее слово, сказала Ева и многозначительно посмотрела на коллегу. – А мне надо отдохнуть, хотя бы час. Я жутко устала.

Нил, поняв, что разбирательство отложено, по крайней мере, на некоторое время, облегченно вздохнул и отправился наверх, настраивать машину. Ева наградила Марию не самым приятным взглядом и также удалилась, оставив умирающую со стыда девушку в одиночестве.


End file.
